Rip in Time Series
by Cyndy
Summary: Willow involved with Giles? And Ethan? And Spike? What in the Hellmouth is going on?
1. Nocturnal Omissions

**Title of Series:** A Rip in Time

**Title of this portion:** Nocturnal Omissions

**Pairing:** W/G, W/S

**Background:** Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

**Spoilers:** For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue".

**Rating: **PG-13

**Summary: **Willow, Spike and Giles are connected in an unexpected way. 

****************************************************************************************************

The blond man grinned at the young woman. "You look beautiful today, luv." He brushed his lips against hers in a soft welcoming kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him as she gave him a feather-light kiss. His tongue sought entrance to her mouth and she welcomed him eagerly. The man slid his hands under her sweater. As he traced small circles on her back, she pressed more intimately against him, settling between his thighs. "I want you so much." He gasped against her open mouth.

"I want you, too." She cried as she tugged his white shirt from the waistband of his tight jeans. He helped her pull it up and over his head. Then, he returned the favor by helping her remove her sweater. They slid to the floor in a pleasurable jumble of arms and legs. "Oh, Willow." He moaned.

"Oh, Ripper."

"Oh, bloody hell!" Giles cried as he came awake abruptly. He had been dreaming about Willow and himself as a young man. Willow and Ripper writhing on the floor in ecstasy and he had just been about to. . . "Brandy. Need brandy." He whispered.

Giles clumsily made his way downstairs, still troubled by his erotic dream. And its ramifications. He retrieved the bottle and poured himself a generous portion. He placed one trembling hand to his brow, seeking to make sense of his chaotic emotions.

"Rupert? You awake in there?"

"Yes." Giles snapped. He was in no mood to deal with his captive vampire.

"Glad to hear it. From the sound of that dream were having. . .well, let's just say I'm relieved you aren't sleep-walkin' with me all chained up and helpless in here."

"Just when I think we've reached the lowest point in our conversations you cheerfully drag us deeper into the muck." Giles said this from the doorway to the bathroom.

"They're your dreams, Rupert, not mine. Besides, with the way all of you treat me, I feel like a redheaded stepchild." He paused meaningfully. "But, I guess I shouldn't feel too bad. You like red-haired children, don't you?"

"Spike, so help me if you reveal-"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Watcher. Tell you what, I'll keep my knowledge of your pedophilic tendencies to myself, if you do me a small favor."

"I'll tell _you _what, why don't I get a stake and put it through your black heart?"

Spike wasn't impressed. "And miss out on all this information in my noggin about those tin soldiers? I don't think you'd do that. Lets just make this very simple, shall we? You just give me free reign of the house and we'll call it even."

Giles was about to argue when he saw the determined gleam in Spike's eye. "Fine, but you keep your beak shut or I'll stake you no matter what kind of information you have." He turned to storm out of the room.

"Giles?"

"What?"

"Are you going to untie me?"

"I'll do it tomorrow. I'm going to try to go back to bed."

"Giles?"

"What now?"

"Sweet dreams."

*********

Willow juggled a bag full of magickal supplies and a box of donuts from the local bakery. She knocked on Giles door.

It was swung open quickly. "W-Willow. How nice to see you, uh, bad choice of words. Not that I was. . .looking. What are you doing here?"

"Truth spell, remember?

"Oh, yes. The truth spell. Wait. . .didn't you say that you had a class? You shouldn't skip classes just to help me out."

"It was canceled. Are you going to let me in?" 

"Oh, of course." He stepped back from the doorway, he was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Spike!"

"What are you shouting at, Red?"

"He's free Giles." She pointed to the vampire who was currently lounging on the couch. He gave her box of donuts an appraising glance.

"I know. He can't bite. And I've got an . . .understanding with him. It's fine."

"Well, I guess its okay if you think its safe." She scowled at the vampire for good measure, though. Willow went to the kitchen and started brewing a pot of tea. She chose Earl Grey tea because Giles favored it. She placed a jelly donut on a napkin for him and he blushed when he took it from her.

"Th-thank you, Willow." He turned crimson.

"Can I have one too, pet?" Spike asked as he came to stand beside her, hovering over the donut box.

"Sure."

"Mmm. Glazed donuts, my favorite." He snatched one up and put it around his index finger. He proceeded to eat his way around the circle on his finger.

She walked over to the coffee table and sat down beside Giles. He looked uncomfortable. Willow wondered if it was because Spike was roaming around his home. She began laying out the ingredients for the spell. "Where's the spell book?"

He pulled it from a stack of books which were on the floor. "Giles, is something wrong?" She whispered. "Are you angry about something? Is it me? I probably came at a bad time, do you want me to leave?'

"Want. That's an interesting word." Spike drawled.

Giles glared at Spike before answering Willow. "No, Willow, I'm not upset with you. Let's just perform the spell." _And then you can leave before I do something to embarrass myself._

Spike sat down in a chair and crossed his arms behind his head. "Work your mojo on me, luv. I'm sure we'll find out all sorts of _interesting_ things." He smiled at Giles.

Giles nearly choked on his donut. "I've changed my mind, Willow. We won't be doing that spell just yet."

"But I bought all the ingredients. And I got up early to come over here even though I could have slept in. And-"

"My decision has been made." He said sternly. He hoped she would give in.

She pursed her lips but didn't argue with him further. "Fine." The Watcher had not been himself lately, his mood swings were becoming more and more exaggerated. Willow was also worried that he might be abusing alcohol. 

"So, uh, shouldn't you be going back to your dorm? You said you had gotten up early. Why don't you take a nap?"

She frowned. "Because Riley was coming over. Buffy and he are probably flirting and maybe even smooching and. . ."

"That's disgusting, Red. I don't want to hear about the slayer's love life." He put a hand to his throat. "I think my donut's backing up on me."

She ignored him. "Giles, can I stay here? I can do some research, I've got my laptop in my backpack." She gave him an overeager grin. Willow didn't want to be alone but she couldn't sit there and watch two people fall in love. It was just too painful after Oz's swift departure.

Giles correctly interpreted her emotional state. "Of course, Willow. Why don't you get on that infernal machine of yours and try to find out more about the soldiers?"

Willow beamed at him before she went to get her computer.

"Do you two need some alone time?" Spike asked. "I can always make myself scarce."

Willow frowned. "Why would we-"

"Spike." Giles said sharply. Willow shook her head and looked down at the screen. He picked up a stake from his arsenal of weapons and made a stabbing motion in the air.

Spike put his arms out in defeat. He smirked at Giles before he sat down next to Red. The Watcher frowned at him and his close proximity to the young witch. In truth, Spike thought Willow was quite beautiful. He could understand Rupert's infatuation with her. Lately, he'd been entertaining thoughts about her as well. Spike draped an arm around her back. Willow was oblivious, intent on her work. Giles wasn't, he glared at the vampire.

Spike stood up and whistled a jaunty tune as he went to get some blood from the fridge. He'd had a bloody good 24 hours. He was free to roam the house. Imagining what Giles dreamt about was better than watching the telly. Even Passions! And teasing him about his fixation was just as amusing. His unlife was starting to look up.

Giles stared at the object of his lustful dreams. He had an awful suspicion, he was beginning to think that those weren't just dreams. Giles was afraid that those were repressed memories.


	2. A Hard Day's Night

**Title of Series:** A Rip in Time

**Title of this portion: **A Hard Day's Night

**Pairing:** W/G, W/S

**Background:** Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

**Spoilers:** For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue".

**Rating: **PG-13

****************************************************************************************************

Willow was busy perusing a government website, looking for references to the "Initiative". So far, there wasn't even a mention of it. Giles looked up from the book he'd been reading about Tract demons. "Willow, I was just wondering something. Have you , by any chance, been doing some spells lately?" _Ones that make older men lust after you?_

"Of course! Nothing serious though, I know that with my concentration a little strained because of. . .you know. . . that wouldn't be a good idea."

"A wise decision, Willow." He said thoughtfully. Maybe it was Ripper. In the past, he had somehow gotten a time travel spell. Spell books that contained that type of magick were scarce. Partly because it wasn't wise to visit the past, changing the slightest thing could alter the universe. They were also notoriously unreliable. Though, that wouldn't have scared his younger self in the least. Damn that boy.! 

"Why do you ask?"

"I have been having these. . ." he needed her assistance to get to the bottom of this, but he didn't want to tell her the nature of these dreams. ". . .dreams about my younger self in this time period. I think that they might be memories, Willow."

"Wow! What were you doing in the dream?"

Spike, who was sitting on the chair across from them, seemed to find that question amusing. "Hold on, you were dreaming about yourself as a whelp?" Spike had a mental image of a pimple-ridden tweedy nerd shagging Willow and almost fell to the floor. 

"Talking." They did speak to eachother before they. . . it wasn't a complete lie. 

"About what?"

"That's not the issue." He said. "I need your help, Willow. Can you look up references to time travel magick?" 

"Of course." She crossed over to his formidable library of books and pulled out some likely candidates.

*******

"This is getting us nowhere." Willow said closing yet another book. They had spent most of the day researching and had found nothing.

"I'm afraid you're right about that." Giles closed his eyes. He was contemplating writing the Watcher's Council. He knew that they had cast him out but he had a very real problem. 

"Giles, can I call it a day?" Willow said, standing up. "I promised to meet Buffy at The Bronze."

"That's fine. You have a good time, Willow." He said, reaching for another book.

"Bye, Spike." Willow said.

"Bye, pet." He called, not even raising his head, he was glued to the television.

"Willow, let's keep this to ourselves for now. I don't want to get Buffy involved unless its necessary." She nodded as she scooped up her belongings and headed for the door.

********

At The Bronze, Willow spotted the gang at a table. They all gave her tentative smiles, she could see they were in "Cheer up Willow mode". Sighing, she went to the bar and ordered an iced mocha before going over. "Hi." She said, hoping that they wouldn't ask any direct questions about what she had been doing today. She was a terrible liar.

"So, Wills, how are you feeling?" Xander asked.

"Fine. I get a little better every day."

He smiled and put a brotherly arm around her shoulders. "I'm glad, I was worried about you."

Riley looked over at her. "How's your term paper coming?"

"It's going really well. I'm doing it on treatments for depression." He smiled back at her and Buffy threaded her arm through his. It was plain to see she was falling for him.

Buffy smiled at Willow. "It's good to see you out here again."

"Can we dance now?" Anya asked.

"Anya, we're talking to Willow-" Xander began.

"No, really guys, it's fine. Go dance! I've got my mocha and its not such a bad day for me." She just didn't want to see any more of their pitying looks.

They all went to the dance floor and Willow settled back in her seat, looking at the crowd. There were a lot of familiar faces. That's when she saw him. He seemed out of place but unconcerned about it. He was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette. He wore tight blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Willow could see the young man was watching her as well. He crushed out the cigarette on the bottom of his boot and slowly walked over to her.

"Hello, luv."

"Hi." Goddess! He sounds just like Spike, come to think of it, he looks a little bit like him too. Of course, his hair was more blonde than white. And he was a touch taller. But there was something in his attitude, in the way he walked, something not quite safe, that reminded her of Spike.

"What's a pretty thing like you doing all alone?"

She blushed a little, fiddling with her straw. "Would you like to join me?'

"Why don't you join me, on the dance floor?"

She was captivated by the young man. "I'd love to." He pulled her on to the dance floor as a slow song was playing and wrapped his arms around her as they danced. "I forgot to ask your name. I'm Willow."

"Willow, like the tree." He said softly. He thought a moment, before he answered her, not sure if he should give his real one. . . considering the circumstances. "I'm Ringo."

"Ringo." She repeated. Like Ringo Starr? Something about the expression on his face when he had been thinking a minute ago struck her. There was something familiar about him. The clothes, the accent, the stupid alias. . .Ripper. He was here in Sunnydale doing Goddess knows what. She glanced over at her friends but they were absorbed in dancing and Giles edict to keep this quiet echoed in her mind. She was on her own and she could see only one way out of this.

He smiled as held her closer, she felt so good in his arms. He was quite clever for coming up with that name, its not like The Beatles would still be remembered. This was turning out to be fun. . .he'd see himself as an old man, have a few laughs, and maybe a good shag if he was lucky bloke. 

"Uh, Ringo?"

"Yes, luv?"

"What are you doing this evening?" She had to find some way to make him come with her. Giles needed to find out what he had done. 

He smiled slowly. "What ever you want me to, pet." He pulled her even closer, letting her feel the evidence of his interest in her.

She gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes briefly. Think Vamp Willow, Rosenberg. When she opened them, she said. "Why don't we go someplace we can be. . .alone." She winked at him.

"I like the way you think." He shook his head in delight and wonder. "Lead the way, luv."

*******

By the time, they had reached Giles' apartment, Ripper had grown impatient. He pressed her against the door and kissed her. The he began whispering the most. . .wicked things in her ear. She slipped out of his hold and knocked on the door. "Do you have a roommate, pet?"

The door was swung open by a harried looking Giles. "Willow, do you have any idea what hour it is because-" he broke off when he saw Ripper, standing behind her and holding her too close. He reached out and yanked the young man inside by his ear.

"Bloody hell, Willow. You didn't tell me your dad was living with you."

"I am your future self, imbecile." Giles ground out, finally releasing the young man's ear. 

"What? I was about to shag my own daughter?" Ripper looked a little green.

"Did somebody say shag?" Spike asked, coming down the stairs. He had been listening in upstairs. He looked at Ripper and frowned. "Hey, you aren't tweedy."

"I'm not Willow's father and you weren't about to, uh, shag anyone." Giles blushed, he hoped he had stopped that from happening at least! He looked at Willow for confirmation. 

"I had to get him here somehow. He just kissed me. That's all!" Willow flushed and looked away. She realized that Giles would probably eventually 'remember' that all he had done was kiss her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man." Giles said. 

Ripper looked at Giles bathrobe, glasses, and disheveled hair. " No, I think you have a lot of explaining to do, old man. What the hell happened to me?"

  
  


  
  
  
  



	3. Wild Child

**Title of Series:** A Rip in Time

**Title of this portion: **Wild Child

**Pairing:** W/G, W/S

**Background:** Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

**Spoilers:** For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue".

**Rating: **PG-13

**Authors: **Cyndy and Sara

**Notes:** Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time. ***************************************************************************************************

"You are very fortunate to turn out like me you ungrateful whelp." Giles said. He was on edge. Thinking back, the memory came to him. He had only kissed her. But he had been intending to . . . . He gestured impatiently for Ripper to come further into the apartment and have a seat.

Ripper took in his surroundings with disdain and disappointment. He was hoping that he would be a wizard, maybe live in nice digs. Nope. He was old, acted like his mother, and dressed funny.

"Why aren't you tweedy?" Spike demanded again. He looked from Giles to Ripper with a confused sort of fascination. It was like watching a Firebird turn into a serviceable mini-van. 

"I have never worn tweed, mate." Ripper sounded offended. He looked at Spike's leather duster with an appraising eye. "Nice coat. Where'd you get it?"

Spike smiled, ready to launch into another bout of bragging. It's not like many other vampires had the audacity to hunt down and kill a slayer. Let alone steal her bloody coat and wear it on a nightly basis.

Ripper's eyes narrowed. "You're a vampire." His head whipped to Giles. "So, you still like vampires, eh? Maybe you aren't so bad after all." He gave his older self a knowing smile.

"You liked vampires?" Willow said in tone that suggested Giles might want to have a mental tune-up. "As in blood-sucking fiends from beyond the grave?" She sat down on the couch and clasped her hands, waiting for his reply. It never came.

"Hey!" Spike shouted. 

"Shut up, Spike." Giles said wearily. "What are you doing here, young man?" Giles sat down in his arm chair. 

"Why should I tell you?" Ripper sat down on the couch with a huff. 

"What ARE you doing here?" He repeated, anger seeping into his tone.

"Well, I was about to tell you when you so rudely inter-"

"No, you weren't. But you are going to tell me. NOW."

Spike came to sit on the arm of the couch next to Red. He leaned over to whisper in a deceptively blasé voice. "What's this about shagging?" She gave him an icy glare.

"It's not like I planned this, Rupert." Ripper said with a self-satisfied smile. He emphasized his much hated given name. The man who sat in front of him, was no longer the Ripper.

"You expect me to believe you just fell into a hole that transported you here?"

"Well, no." Rupert wasn't going to give this line of questioning up. "Alright. I found this book on time travel magick. I was kicking back with Ethan, draining a few pints and smoking a little grass when I thought it seemed like a good idea. Been going through a bit of a rough patch lately. But I guess you know that." Giles eyes clouded with remembered pain. " Ethan suggested I take a little look-see at my future. Y'know, find out if it all works out for me? "

"Ethan Rayne. Bane of my existence. Do yourself a favor and get rid of him when you get back."

"He's my best mate!" Ripper shouted. "And you can't tell me what to do!" Then he closed his mouth, embarrassed by his display. It was like having a row with his father again. _Oh no, he'd turned into his father. The glasses, all these bleedin' books in piles, that studious expression. . ._

"Well, you are going to undue the spell this minute and go home." Giles said.

"That might be hard to do."

"Why?" A terrible thought occurred to him. "This spell didn't involve a sacrifice, did it? Did you have to kill someone?"

"Are you daft? You and I both know I would never kill someone." Giles raised his eyebrow. "For the sake of a spell." Ripper snapped. "I was high, and I don't remember the rest of the bleedin' spell."

Spike laughed and reached over to slap Ripper on the back. "I've been on some benders, mate, but at least I never sent myself into the future when I was drunk." 

Giles shook his head. "Fine. We'll hit the magick shops in town first of all and then we'll go from there. Can you at least remember the title of the book?"

"It was about this thick." He indicated the width by pinching his thumb and index finger. "And. . .dusty. . .and I think it was red."

Giles winced. He had been a librarian long enough to get patrons asking for a book by its physical description or saying "its about this guy who went fishing. . .". "Thank God, I'm a librarian and I know where to look. Do you think if you saw it again you might recognize it?"

"I'm a LIBRARIAN?" He gasped in despair.

Spike chuckled "Nope. Not anymore. You are a retired librarian and an ex-Watcher."

"I'm a WATCHER?" 

"No, an ex-Watcher, mate. Aren't you paying attention? You still high?"

"Yeah, a little bit." He admitted and then he winked at Willow. She frowned.

"Do you think you'd recognize it?"

"What?"

"THE BOOK." Giles shouted.

"Probably." 

"That's not good enough, you stupid boy."

"Well, it'll have to do."

"Alright. If worse comes to worse we will go to some of my more, uh, unethical sources for some information on a time travel spell. I only hope that your absence in the past won't effect my future."

"Like that would be such a bloody shame."

*******

Spike watched in amusement as Ripper twisted his way out of the ropes that his elder self had used to tie him to the chair. Giles had insisted on restraining the lad as the new memory of showing up on his own doorstep formed in his head. He wasn't about to give the scamp he used to be the chance to take advantage of Willow. Consequently, he and the young Ripper had ended up tied to opposing chairs in the living area for the night. "Hey, mate. How about teaching me that trick?"

"Sorry, mate. I don't think so."

"Why not? You know I could call out and give your game away." Spike said.

"Well, for one, how do I know you won't bite me if I let you go?" Ripper tossed the ropes down onto the chair. "And for two, I didn't like the way you were looking at Red earlier."

"I can't." Spike muttered. He wasn't even gong to respond to the comment about Willow. That was none of his business.

"What's that?" Ripper walked over to where the phone was and picked up a black book sitting beside it.

"I can't . . .y'know. Not anymore."

"You're kidding?" He found the name he was looking for in the book. "Healthy immortal like yourself can't enjoy any young girls?" Ripper was horrified. He wasn't sure what sex was like as a vampire, but it sounded like this bloke had exhausted himself. How awful.

"Nope. No young girls. Not even an old guy."

"You like old guys?" Ripper was beginning to worry about this vampire. How long had they been holding him captive? And for what purpose? "You need to get out, mate. Before it's too late. I couldn't even imagine not being able to shag . . ."

"Hey! Who said anything about shagging? I was talking about biting! I can shag just fine, thank you very little." Spike was outraged. He might not be much of a vampire anymore, but he was still a lady-killer, by Devil! Well, not literally. Not anymore.

"Oh!" Ripper shook his head. "That's good to hear. I was beginning to worry." Ripper headed for the back door. At the last minute, he turned around. "Tell you what, you don't give me away and I'll teach you that trick before I go back home. Deal?"

"Done. Say, where you goin', mate?"

"It's the future. I'm curious to see what its like." Ripper lied easily.

Spike grinned as he watched the younger version of Giles hasten out the door. Upstairs, Rupert was blissfully unaware. 

**********

Willow turned over and groaned. She just couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about dancing with "Ringo" at the Bronze. Then she kept thinking that he was really Giles. Then she would get really grossed out. Sure, she'd had a crush on Giles when she was younger. He was smart. And once when she had stayed late after school to do extra-credit work she had overheard him singing and practicing the guitar. Everybody knew she loved a guy in a band. It was kind of like the Slayer's thing for bad boys. It was just an innocent crush. Not something that anyone in their right mind would ever act on. Then she had met Ripper. And all he seemed to do was act.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at her door. It must be Buffy back from her late night patrol. She must have left her keys behind again. Buffy, the Chosen One, the one girl on the whole planet with the power to thwart the armies of darkness, managed to lock herself out of her dorm at least once a month. Too bad she wasn't chosen to thwart the armies of locks. She hopped out of bed, paying no attention to her flannel pajamas with the little witches on them. She opened the door without thinking. 

It was at about the time that the handle left her hand, that she realized that she had made the same mistake when Spike had paid her a late night visit. At least she hadn't issued an invite. She blurted out, "If you're not Buffy, you're not invited in."

"Sorry, luv. That only works on vampires. I should know."

*********

Giles sighed. Spike was tied up. Ripper was tied up. Willow was safe in her dorm room. There would be no more of those dreams to bother him. His problem was solved. Sighing once more in contentment, Giles nestled into his pillow and drifted off to sleep. . . .

  
  


He smirked at the redhead in front of him. "Nice pajamas, Red." He stepped into the room. "Though I had hoped you'd slept in a little less than the full arsenal." He had nearly driven himself crazy on his long, cold walk over here. He imagined her greeting him at the door in all sorts of revealing outfits. He'd even toyed with the idea of her sleeping in the buff. Actually, the modest outfit made her all the more appealing. Made him want to corrupt her.

"Ripper. What are you doing here?" Willow took a step back.

"Why, visiting a new friend." He pulled the door shut behind him. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"Umm, yes. I mean, no! I mean, couldn't you have waited until morning?"

"Hmm. No." He took another step towards her. "Though I can stay until morning if you like."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

"Do I make you nervous?" He tilted his head to the side, studying her as she tried to shake her head 'no'. "I rather think I do."

Willow tried to think. She would just try to picture him as Giles. Surely, that would keep her from thinking . . .what she was thinking."So, um, when did you meet Ethan?"

"A while ago."

"And y-you're good, uh, good friends, right?"

"Best mates." He confirmed, still walking towards her, slowly. The backs of her knees hit the bedframe and she sat with a thump.

"W-why . . .uh . . ." She scrambled for another question, one that might give him a moment's pause. He stopped directly in front of her, his knees brushing hers. He reached down and stroked the side of her face with the back of his knuckles. "Why do they call you Ripper?"

Abruptly his entire face darkened, taking on an almost menacing air. Then he grinned at her. Angelus would have been jealous. He tucked two fingers beneath her chin and lifted her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. He leaned down until only a breath separated their lips. "Would you really like to know?"

She nodded. His mouth lowered to brush hers, when the door burst open. Buffy stood framed in the doorway. "Willow, are you okay? I heard a strange voice . . .oh."

Buffy blushed. "Sorry to interrupt."

"Right." Ripper forced a tight grin as he stood impatiently. He didn't know who this blond girl was, but he wished that she would shut up and go away. However, if Red was friends with her, he'd be polite. For now. "So, you're Red's roomie? Good to know. We were busy. " 

"No, we're not!" Willow leaped off the bed. "Why don't you come meet my new friend, Buffy? We met at the Bronze and . . . "

"He followed you home?" Buffy shook her head, chuckling. _Way to go, Willow._ "Before you ask, Wills, you're not allowed to keep him. This dorm has a no large pets policy." When they both just stood there, she elbowed Willow. "Does he have a name?"

"YES! Yes, he has a name. Of course he does. Why wouldn't he have a name that I could just tell you . . .right now. . ." Buffy stared at her friend. _Could it be possible that Willow had brought him back here to . . . without asking his name? _Willow looked over at Ripper. She couldn't say his name was Ripper, Buffy knew who that was. She couldn't say 'Ringo'. She had no choice but to ask for suggestions. "What's your name again? I'm sorry, uh, I forgot."

Buffy's eyes widened, she was lying. _It was true! Willow! I always thought she had a bad side. Ever since I saw that Vamp Willow, but I had no idea that regular Willow was so . . .bad. _"Willow!"

"It's ok. It's Rin-"

"NO!" They both turned to stare at Willow. "Don't say it. I remember now! You're name is . . ."

"Morrison. Jim Morrison." He interrupted. He wasn't about to let Miss Flannel Pajamas name him. No matter how beautiful she was. Willow slapped a hand to her forehead, fighting back a groan. _Jim Morrison?_ "And you, ducks? What is your name, again?"

"Buffy Summers." She replied politely. "Wow. Jim Morrison. Your parents must have been hippies, huh? Cool accent too."

"Uh, right. Hippies." He winked at her. "Smoked a lot of grass. Y'know what I mean?" This Buffy girl was certainly easy on the eyes. Had he not met Willow before her, he would have been interested. He hated to be interrupted, but he might as well make the best of the situation. "Why don't I take you two out for a drink?"

They nodded in agreement. Buffy headed for the bathroom to freshen up, and Ripper waited outside while Willow changed into a pair of jeans and a UC Sunnydale sweatshirt. Ripper helped Willow into her coat, then, putting an arm around each of them, proceeded to escort them to one of the campus bars. . . .

Giles sat straight up in bed. "Oh, God, no." It was bad enough that he was dreaming about Willow. Now Buffy, too? He reached for the decanter of brandy next to his bed and took several healthy swallows. Surely he had not been that jaded. He would not try to seduce two girls at once. A sound drifted up from downstairs. 

"Rupert! Put that brandy down. We got to save Red from your bloody lecherous self!"

"Spike?"

"NO, it's the tooth fairy. I have been shouting at you for ten minutes. Get down here and untie me. NOW, LET'S GO!" Spike snickered. "Unless you want to see a whole new side of your slayer."

"Bloody infinite hell." Giles took another strong swallow. "You're driving."

*********

"I really shouldn't have any alcohol." Buffy said. 

"Nonsense, ducks. A pint or two never hurt anyone." Ripper insisted.

Buffy, thinking back to the "caveslayer" incident couldn't agree less and smiled at him and said. "I'd like a ginger ale." Ripper shrugged.

Willow looked at Ripper, this was a rare opportunity. "What are you going to have?"

"Beer. What should I get you, pet?"

"I want a margarita." Willow had wanted to try one since the movie, Practical Magic, came out. She loved the midnight margarita scene. "Are you old enough to buy alcohol?"

"How old do I look, luv?"

"I don't know. . .20?"

"I'm 23." He grinned. "Plenty old enough. I'll be right back, luv."

He returned shortly with their drinks. Ripper placed himself in between the two young women. "There you are ladies." 

Buffy was watching the young man intently. There was something vaguely familiar about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Do you go to school here?"

"Uh, no. I'm passing through Sunnydale."

"I see." Buffy said. So, she hadn't seen him at school, maybe she'd seen him in town before.

"How long have you known Willow?" Ripper asked.

"Oh, a few years now. We went to high school together." Buffy said. "She's my best friend." 

Ripper put his arms around both of them, though his hold on Willow was a touch. . .friendlier. His hand grazed her upper arm and skimmed her breast lightly. This wasn't how he had intended the evening to end, but there were worse fates then sitting between two beautiful girls. 

"Get your hand off of her!" Spike yelled out, screeching to a halt in front of their table.

"Sod off, mate! Can't you see I'm busy?" Ripper said. 

Giles came up behind Spike. "Rip-" He stopped himself in time. 

"You remember Jim, don't you?" Willow said.

"Jim? Oh, yes. _Jim_. Can I have a word outside with you ,_ Jim_?"

"No. I'm quite comfortable here, mate."

"You know this guy, Giles?" Buffy said. 

"Uh. Yes, quite well." Giles said.

Spike rounded the table and pulled Red out of the human's grasp. "We'll be in the car." Willow was too stunned to do anything but go with him as he led her to the car.

Ripper removed his hand from Buffy's shoulders, continuing to glare at his overbearing older self. He was so involved in this staring war he was only vaguely aware of Willow's departure. "What's your problem?"

"You. You've always been my problem." 

"Uh, Giles? What's going on?" She leaned around Ripper to stare at her Watcher.

"Buffy, this young man is-"

"His nephew." Ripper smiled. He wasn't ready to explain who he was. He wanted to have a good time. Just then it occurred to him that Willow was gone. That bloody vamp must have up and run off with her.

"I thought you were an only child." Buffy quirked an eyebrow. She couldn't believe that Giles had kept this from her. Still, it explained why the young man seemed so familiar. He did look like a young Giles. 

"It's late. Why don't we discuss this later, Buffy?" Giles turned to talk to Ripper, but he only caught the tail end of him. Running out the door. After Spike.


	4. Once Bitten

**Title of Series:** A Rip in Time

**Title of this portion:** Once Bitten

**Pairing:** W/G, W/S

**Background:** Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

**Spoilers:** For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue".

**Rating: **PG-13

**Authors: **Cyndy and Sara

**Notes:** Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time. ***************************************************************************************************

Spike and Willow sat on the hood of his Desoto. It was a little chilly, and he had wanted to sit inside, but Giles had taken his keys. That Watcher was very perceptive. "Y'know pet, I've heard you have a wild side, but I never thought you'd be one for a threesome."

"A WHAT? What are you talking about?" She stared at him.

"You, Slutty and the Un-tweedy." He wagged an reproachful finger at her.

"You think that-" She burst into laughter. "No, he just asked us if he could take us out for a drink. We were just . . . "

"I know what you were just . . . " Spike replied grimly. Suddenly Spike had a mental image of the Grinch. _Spike had an idea. A wonderful, *awful*, idea._ " I know all about it y'know."

"All about what?"

"About what he was intending to do." Spike thought back to Giles' sleep-talking. "Y'know, about showing you why he was called the Ripper. Said something about your roomie, too. I'm telling you it was all in his plan."

Willow wasn't buying it. "A plan?"

"And you had no idea, luv. You don't know the Watcher as well as you think you do. He plays the guitar, y'know."

"I knew that." 

"And he's the one that got me hooked on Passions."

"Really?" She had a hard time imagining Giles watching that show.

"And he has dreams . . ."

"What kind of dreams?" 

"You _know_ what kind of dreams, luv. Why do you think he wouldn't let you do that truth spell on me? He didn't want you to find out."

"How do you know?"

"I live with him. I hear things. . . " He scooted closer to her. He knew exactly how to convince her to believe him. "I wouldn't lie to you about this. What possible reason would I have?"

"Because you're a demon?" She said, though she didn't know of any reason why he would lie to her about this. Willow tried to grasp what he was telling her. "Who exactly are these dreams about?"

"Well, from what I heard? You ," He decided to throw in the kicker. "And Buffy." He grinned. He hadn't told her they were memories. So he hadn't exactly broken the deal he had made with Giles. And besides, what did Rupert expect? He was evil.

Willow looked like she was going to be sick. "You have to be kidding. You're not serious. He's been having those kind of dreams about us." She bowed her head. "Giles wants to. . .with. . .both of us? At the same time? Ewww."

"Look, pet. You can't tell Giles I told you this. He'd be humiliated. Then he'd stake me." Spike put his arm around her. "He can't help it. He's just sick. They've been going on for quite a while. Long as I been staying with him. I just wanted to warn you about what you're dealing with."

Willow leaned into him. This couldn't be true. Poor confused Giles. Spike stroked her face with a cool hand. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you about this, luv." She just continued to shake her head and look at her feet. _What would she say to him when she saw him again? How could she look him in the eye when she knew this?_ "Willow? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do about this." She turned to face him. "Don't worry. I won't say a word to him about it." He knew Red wouldn't rat him out.

"Good. " Spike sighed. " I don't think you should hang around that Ripper fellow, either."

"Why? He's not too old for me." Besides, Willow kind of liked the attention she was getting from him, even if he did come on a little strong. A little flirtation never hurt anyone, right? And she'd hadn't felt good about her appearance in such a long time. When she was dating Oz, he used to watch her all the time with that admiring expression on his face. It made her feel so beautiful. 

"He tried to seduce you and your best friend at the same time. And we both know what his older version was dreaming about." Spike argued.

"I'm telling you it was perfectly innocent. Buffy just came along to make sure I was safe with him."

"First smart move the Slayer ever made." Spike needed a new take on this. "How do you know he wasn't moving on to your best friend?"

"I know." She said, blushing. It had been obvious which one Ripper preferred. But she wasn't about to explain to Spike why. "Why are you so concerned anyway?"

"Just looking out for you." He hedged.

"But why?"

"Well not for the reason you're thinking. It's not like I'm jealous or anything. I just hate to see anyone taken in by that poncy bugger." He was nearly babbling. Just then, he saw Ripper come out the back door. Seeing his face brought back the fury he had felt when he had overheard Giles' dream. For a moment, he vamped out. Then, shaking his head, his human features reappeared. _What could he do to get back at Ripper for leaving him tied to a chair while he went out for a night of debauchery? _ Willow hadn't spotted Ripper. "Ah, to hell with it, Red. I won't pretend anymore!" He announced dramatically. Then he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her into his lap, and kissed her soundly.

Ripper stared at the vampire making out with his new girl on the hood of a really ugly car. Well, it was a groovy car but he wouldn't admit that just now. "What do you think you're doing, mate?"

Willow pulled back to look up at Spike but he was meeting Ripper's gaze. She had sometimes wondered what it must be like to kiss the bleach blond, and now she knew. Wow. It was every bit as good as Ripper's kiss. _Bad Willow!_ She scrambled off his lap. There must be something seriously wrong with her. She had made out with both Giles. . .er Ripper and Spike in the same night. Vamp Willow would have been proud. Willow was mortified. Next thing she knew she'd be buying leather pants.

"What's it look like I'm doing, Ripper?" Spike said, pleased with the anger and indignation on the human's face. "You must be more like Giles than I thought. You need me to explain the birds and the bees to you?"

"Why don't you get the hell away from my girl?"

"Your girl? How can she be your girl already? You only showed up here tonight."

"She's yours?" Ripper scoffed. "She's not the vampire type. She's too good for the likes of you. You blood-sucking bastard."

"And here I thought you liked us vamps. By the way, would you care to explain that a little more to me? I haven't quite figured out what it is you do with vampires yet." Though Spike had a pretty good idea. 

"Why don't you come over here then, and I'll show you? After I'm done kicking your ass, Red and I can have a good laugh for before we sh-"

"I've had it!" Willow shouted, shattering their little argument. "You know what? I want nothing to do with either of you. Understand? You're both disgusting, blond, British jerks. So, you can both stay the hell away from me. Okay?" She marched off in the direction of her dorm, head held high, muttering something about men and how they only thought with 'one thing' and it wasn't their brains.

Spike got up, about to follow her. There were still vampires lurking about, he wanted her to get home safe. She turned to glare at him, but he backed off, shaken by the force of her stare. He pitied any vampire who had the audacity to bother her this evening.

"This is all your fault." Ripper accused.

"Mine? You were the one sneakin' out to shag the Slayer and Red."

"The Slayer? That blond bird is my Slayer?"

"You didn't even chat them up before you tried to get them in the sack? " Spike was disgusted. 

"I'm only interested in Willow, not Buffy. Why would I want that bit of fluff when I have the beautiful redhead?"

Spike was still hung up on what was said earlier. " At least I talk to them. My ex was crazy and I didn't understand her all the time. Well, most of the time. But I always talked to her and I pretended to understand. It's just polite, y'know?" 

"I told you, I'm only interested in Willow." Ripper said.

"Yeah? Well, she's taken a mate. So back off, alright?"

"Really? I didn't see your mark on her." Ripper said slyly.

"How do you know about that?" Then, the reason smacked him in the face. "Bloody hell! You've been with a vampire before, haven't you?" He crowed. The soon-to-be watcher had been giving a 'how's your father' to a bloody demon. The Watcher's Council would excommunicate him or whatever the bloody hell they did to bad watchers.

"That's not of your business, mate. And, as I said. . .no mark. . .no claim. The lady belongs to me."

"She'd rip you a new one, Ripper , if she heard you talking about women that way." He frowned, he probably should have let the whelp say something like that in front of Red. She'd go off on one of her diatribes about men and how they oppressed women. Then she'd call him a chauvinist. Spike had been on the receiving end of more than one of those speeches. "Haven't you ever heard of women's lib?"

"Yeah." He said defensively. "But-"

"Bloody hell, here comes the Watcher!" Spike pulled Ripper behind his car where they crouched on the ground. " Tell you what? I don't fancy spending the rest of the night locked up, do you? It's been ages since I had a little fun. If you still want to fight we can do it later. Why don't we go to a bar and get pissed for now?" 

Ripper shrugged. "Sure. Why not?" They both snuck off into the alleyway behind them.

"Spike? Ripper? Where did you two run off to? Bloody Hell!" Giles pocketed Spike's keys, he was far too inebriated to drive or to walk home alone with Sunnydale crawling with vampires. He was having the most wretched night.

Giles had just had to lie to his Slayer to keep her from knowing the truth. Given the nature of time spells, Giles wanted to make sure that hardly anyone knew. He wasn't sure what kind of implications even the most innocent action might have on the present or the past. There was another reason too. Giles and Buffy hadn't been that close of late either. She was becoming a young woman, building a place in the world for herself. Giles was afraid that his part in her new life was going to small indeed. He didn't want to worry her unnecessarily, she had enough on her plate for now. He jogged around the side of the building. "Buffy?" He spotted her retreating form. "Wait up." She did and they walked to his home in a companionable silence.

*******

Ripper and Spike sat at Willy's bar. Spike had already drank four real 'bloody' bloody marys and Ripper had worked his way through five beers. They were by no means drunk, both of them having high tolerance levels for alcohol. Neither one of them had spoken to the other since they had entered the bar. But both of them were calm enough now to talk.

"Look mate." Spike began. "Its silly to fight like this." Under normal circumstances Spike would have just torn his throat out. But, with the chip and all he decided to be logical about the whole situation. Besides, Spike kind of liked the brash young man. Reminded him of himself.

"How do you figure?" Ripper asked as he ate a beer nut.

"Well, Red's her own person. She'll just choose one of us. We can settle this like adults." And since Ripper was leaving soon, Spike knew that he was the perfect choice.

"So, may the best man will win, eh? 'Cept one of us isn't a man a'tall." And Red was smart a smart gel, she wouldn't want anything to do a with a demon. Ripper knew from personal experience that those relationships never worked out. He held out his hand for Spike to shake. They shook hands, in a silent contest of wills. 


	5. Jack

**Title of Series:** A Rip in Time

**Title of this portion:** Jack

**Pairing:** W/G, W/S

**Background:** Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

**Spoilers:** For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue".

**Rating: **PG-13

**Authors: **Cyndy and Sara

**Notes:** Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time. ***************************************************************************************************

"Tell me about this vampire chit you had a thing for." Spike asked as he spread his legs out on the front seat of his car. He and Ripper had walked out of the bar when it closed with a bottle of whiskey filched when the barkeeper wasn't looking and broken into his car which still sat in the alleyway. The sun was almost up but Spike was unconcerned, all his windows were painted black.

"What vampire?" Ripper said from the backseat. He wasn't drunk but he felt slightly euphoric. He passed the whiskey to Spike.

"The vampire." Spike's tone held a little bit of a whine. "The one you had an affair with." He tilted the bottle back to drink.

He leaned against the cool window and closed his eyes, drifting in thought. "She was beautiful. Still can't believe she chose me. Though, we just had a biting thing. But, it was amazing, I'd never felt anything like that before or since." He rubbed his eye with the back of his hand. " She said that's all we could have because she was in love with someone else. Some bloke named William. She told me that I reminded her of her of him."

"The first night I met her, I'd gotten stinkin' drunk with my mates and we were looking for something new and exciting to do. So, we went to one of these "vampire bite dens." I mean, its easy to get shagged, but I'd heard that being bit by a vampire was better than that. I just had to know what it would feel like." Ripper glanced at Spike to see how he was taking the news but the vampire was curiously silent, intently watching him.

"Anyway, we went to one of the higher end places. I didn't want to get bit by some nasty minion. Only a master, well, mistress vampire. Y'know, just vamps out looking for a thrill. No blood whores for me. Must be fun for a change, instead of stalking and killing an unwilling human they get one eager to give 'em their blood. It's a whole different vibe. You just pay a hefty sum at the door for the privilege." He smirked, though he got his money from robbing a market. "She noticed me first thing. Right when I walked in the door. "

"What did she look like, mate?"

"Tall and slender. She had long dark hair and mesmerizing eyes but she had a childlike way about her. I don't think she was all there, if you know what I mean."

"Her name?" Spike asked in clipped tones.

"Drusilla." 

"Bloody hell!" Spike reached over the seat and grabbed the dazed human. " I should have known. You're him!" Spike changed into game face and tilted the young man's throat out of habit. He lunged and then doubled over in pain. Spike slumped back into his seat. "You're Jack."

"Right you are, mate." Ripper said with a grin. "What's wrong with your noggin'? I thought you were gonna rip my throat out there for a second." He seemed unconcerned. 

"I've been chipped."

"Chipped? So, they found a way to neuter vampires in the future."

"I'm not neutered. The bleedin' government gave me this damn bit of tin in my brain, and I'm the only vampire that I know of that has one of these nifty bits of metal." Spike harumphed. "Be a cold day in Hell before I'm pay any more taxes. I'll tell you that much. "

Ripper chuckled before he grabbed Spike by the back of the neck. "You ever touch me again, mate, and I'll dust you." He said this quietly, without a trace of anger.

Spike scowled at him. "Fine."

"Fine. Now, do you wanna hear the rest of this bloody story or not?" He released the vampire.

"I already know the whole story, mate. She only hooked up with you in London, cause I was busy stalking a Slayer in New York. Killed the bird and took her coat too." He smoothed his duster as he smiled at the memory. " She hated being around when I did that. Said I didn't pay enough attention to her. So, she went to have a spot of fun in London. " Spike looked at the young man fiercely. " And that's all you were, Jack, just a light o' love, or blood as the case may be. You were a toy while she waited around for me. My dark goddess confessed everything to me eventually."

"I never knew that. She said that you could never find out. To be honest, I was surprised she didn't kill me the night you came back to London or that you didn't kill me."

"She told me that I had to let you live. Because you were going to be a bleedin' Watcher and important in my life one day." He pulled out his pack of smokes and offered Ripper one. They lit it them with the car's cigarette lighter. "She could probably see what would happen to me, all the way back then. Knew I'd need you when I got chipped." Spike said quietly.

"She told me it was my destiny to be a Watcher." Ripper said. "I knew it all my life, knew it was my bleedin' duty to be one. But I don't want to. Y'know, I think it gave her some sort of perverse pleasure to bite a soon-to-be Watcher, especially because you were chasing after a Slayer."

"Poetic justice." Spike agreed. Strangely, he didn't hate Ripper. Though, it shocked him that he had this close of a connection to Giles and he had never said anything. Ripper watched over his princess while he was busy and only had a blood relationship with her, he could live with that. "So, how'd you get that bloody awful name?"

"Jack? She gave it to me after I started helping her hunt. Like Jack the Ripper hisself. I used to find victims for her." He bent his head in something that resembled shame. "But they weren't good people. Pickpockets and what not." He took a deep breath. "I was only a kid and high to boot! What the hell did I know."

"So, you go by just Ripper now?"

" She called me Jack but my mates called me Ripper."

  
  


*******

Willow opened her eyes as the sunlight touched her face. She rolled over to find Buffy watching her. "Morning, Buffy."

"Morning, Wills."

Willow raised up on her elbow and yawned. At least she wasn't angry anymore, her walk home last night had cooled her temper off a bit. Though, she hated the way Ripper and Spike were fighting over her, like she was property they wanted to claim. She'd just find a way to make them pay for that and they'd be even.

"Did you eat breakfast yet?" Buffy was sitting on the side of the bed and was wearing her slippers. The two girls often got breakfast while still in their pajamas. Their designated cafeteria was downstairs and they lived in an all girl dorm.

"Nope. You want to go with me?"

"Sure." She stretched her arms out wide and yawned as she sat up. Pushing her feet into her slippers and grabbing her keys, she followed Buffy out the door.

As they were seated, eating pancakes and sipping coffee. Buffy asked the question she'd wanted to ask Willow since last night. "So, how do you feel about this Jim guy?"

"Jim?"

"You know. Tall, blond, blue-eyed, and looks fantastic in tight jeans." The Slayer smiled. 

"Oh, 'Jim'. I don't feel anything about him. I just met him last night."

"Wills, I know he looks yummy, but don't you think he's a little. . .um. . .well, not your type." Buffy had seen the way the young man was looking at her best friend last night. She was worried he was trying to take advantage of her. Like Parker.

"My type?"

"Yeah. You've been all lonely since Oz left you and this is the first guy who shows you some attention." Buffy watched Willow's face for her reaction. 

Willow correctly guessed her friend's concerns. "Buffy, he's not Parker. I'm careful, I know I've been kinda wimpy lately but I won't be taken in by him." _Especially because he grows up to be my high school librarian. No matter how good he looks in jeans. Or the fact that his kisses make my knees weak._

*******

Giles opened the door to see Spike rushing in, smoke billowing from his duster. Ripper calmly walked in behind him. "Where the hell have you two been?" Giles shouted.

"Out." Ripper said, sitting on the sofa. 

Giles sighed in exasperation. He really couldn't believe this is what he used to be like. He was a royal pain in the ass. "How did you to get home? I have Spike's keys."

Spike grinned at the Watcher. "Ripper hot wired my car, taught me how to do it too." He sat down on the couch looking very pleased with himself. He'd just found a new means to piss off the Scoobies. Maybe he'd move all their cars around town to different places. Places frequented by demons and the like. His smile grew wider. 

"Where's Red?" Ripper asked.

"I assume you're referring to Willow." Giles said stiffly. "You will stay away from her from now on."

"I'm not going to do anything to her, we just-." 

"I know what you were planning on doing to her. Keep your hands to yourself!"

Ripper's jaw fell open. "You mean, you can-"

"Yes, I can! I saw the whole thing in my blasted dream. I remembered the way you were looking at her, barging into her dorm room with only one thing on your mind. And we both know what that was. Listen to me very carefully." Giles said as he jerked his younger self to his feet by the shirt. He fixed his own blue eyes with a menacing glare. " Leave her alone. She's been hurt very badly and she doesn't need you to add to the pain."

"Who hurt her?"

Giles released his shirt."That is not your affair. Now, you and I are going to look for that blasted spell book you used and we are going to get you out of Sunnydale."

"What if I'm not ready to go?"

Spike smirked at them both, watching their argument avidly. He actually hoped Ripper didn't go so soon. He was curious about him, wondered what other information he could get out of him about Giles. 

"That's too bad. Now, come along." Giles snapped.

Ripper swayed on his feet. The whiskey he'd shared with Spike had gone right to his head. He grimly followed the furious Watcher outside into the overly bright sunshine. He wasn't going home anytime soon. Ripper also had no plans to stay away from Willow either.

  
  
  
  



	6. A Kiss is Just a Kiss

**Title of Series:** A Rip in Time

**Title of this portion:** A Kiss is Just a Kiss

**Pairing:** W/G, W/S

**Background:** Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

**Spoilers:** For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue".

**Rating: **PG-13

**Authors: **Cyndy and Sara

**Notes:** Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time. ***************************************************************************************************

Willow knocked on the door to Giles' apartment. "Giles! Are you home?"

"He's not here, but you can come on in, luv."

"Ripper?" Willow hoped her voice didn't sound hopeful.

"Bloody hell! No. It's Spike."

"Oh." 

Spike bristled. _Was that disappointment in her voice? _"I'd open the door for you, but the sun's kinda in the way. I'm not in the mood to burst into flames. You don't mind, do you, Red?"

"Oh. No, of course not." She hesitated. _Did she want to be alone with Spike?_ A couple of days ago, she might have been afraid of him. But after last night, a whole new component was added to their bizarre relationship. She wasn't sure she was ready to see him again. 

"Look, are you coming in or not?"

"Of course." She said airily. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She walked in to find the blond vampire relaxing on the sofa. He had a bowl of popcorn on his lap and mug of blood on the coffee table. "Want some popcorn?"

"No thanks." She reached into her backpack and retrieved her laptop. "I thought I'd do some research for that spell book."

Spike moved closer to her. "Mind if I look over your shoulder, pet? You being a hacker and all, I thought I could get a few pointers." And sit close to you while I do it.

"Uh, sure." She said, trying not to show her discomfort. His shoulder brushed her own. "So, what did you and Ripper do last night?"

"Talked a bit, that's all. You still mad at me?" She gave him the "duh" look. "Well, really you should be mad at him because he started it."

_Just because the two of you treated me like a piece of meat? _She didn't feel up to an argument. "No, I'm over that."

"Glad to hear it, pet." He put his head on her shoulder. "Mmm. This feels nice, doesn't it?."

"What are you doing?" She was trying to ignore the shock of excitement that went through her body at his touch. 

"I'm only being friendly, luv." 

"We're not friends. Until yesterday you never even noticed me. Why are you doing this?'

"That's not true at all. I've noticed you for quite a while, luv."

"Whenever you're hungry. You keep telling me that I'm the first one you're going to kill when you get the chip out. But I don't think that counts."

"No, pet. Well, yes, I want your blood. But that's not all."

"Ewww. So you want to. . .snuggle before you kill me? Is that supposed to make me feel better or something?'

"What did I say to you when I visited you in the dorm room?"

"I think you said 'I'm going to kill you.'"

"No, I offered you a choice. I said that I could kill you and let you stay dead or I could sire you_. I_ was just being polite though, I was going to turn you no matter what you chose. There was no way I could part with you."

"So you're saying you lied to me?" Willow was flattered that he wanted to turn her but was uncomfortable expressing it, so she lashed out instead.

Spike sighed. "No, I'm saying I wanted. . .want you for a childe. I've never turned anyone, luv. You'll be my first." A devilish grin spread over his handsome face. "Know how long it's been since I've said that to a girl?

"Really?" She couldn't help but smile. 

"Really." He put one cool fingertip on her neck to trace the path of her blue vein. "I bet a vampire's never given you his kiss before."

"Actually, and I'll be darned if I know why, I must be like the Snapple of blood, made from the best blood types on earth, but I get bit a lot, it hurts-"

"No, pet, a kiss." His voice lowered as he pressed his thigh between hers. Then he leaned down to put his mouth to her neck. "It's a sharp kiss." He tongue darted out to lick the pale expanse of her throat and she shivered. "And it'll hurt, but its a good pain. Soon, that line between pain and pleasure will be blurred, both sensations feel good to you. And after that happens, only ecstasy. You've never felt anything like it in your life. I can promise you that, pet. " His blunt teeth nipped at her, he could feel her life's blood humming through the tiny vein. 

He ached with the need to bite down, taste her hot blood, and make her his. Her heartbeat increased in both fear and anticipation. He moaned as his demon's mask covered his face. Maybe he could bite her. _If she wanted it. . .and he knew she definitely wanted it. _She was lying in his arms, her neck tilted at just the right angle, a slight moan escaped her lips. Perhaps his chip wouldn't go off, if he brought her pleasure. He scraped one fang along the vein.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" A voice roared from the open doorway.

"Xander!" Willow screeched. She scooted away from Spike and stood up. "We were just, he was, uh, I think I need to-"

"No need to explain, Willow. He's had this coming for a long time." Xander grabbed a stake from his back jeans pocket and advanced on the vampire.

"Now, hold on just a second you sod. Red and I were -"

"You were thinking about making a meal out of my best friend. I know you're chipped and that you can't do it right now. But I don't really care at this point. I've had all of you I can take. Move Wills." Xander gestured with his free hand. 

A knife appeared at Xander's throat. "I think you better put that down, mate." Ripper closed the door behind him as he stepped inside. "Now, I don't know why you're so upset with my chum here, but just can't let you stake him without a proper explanation."

"Who the hell are you?" Xander had never heard a sound. His first hint that someone was behind him was the steady touch of the cool blade.

"Giles's nephew." Xander dropped the stake. "That's better." He lowered the knife and gave the shook up young man a moment to step away and collect himself. Then he tucked it back into his boot. "Now, how 'bout telling me what's going on here?"

Xander turned and looked at Ripper. _This was Giles' nephew? Since when did Giles have family? And what kind of messed up gene pool was this?_ The young man stood at Giles' dimensions, perhaps a tad heavier on the muscled side. He had the same face with less wrinkles and no worried expression. There the similarities ended. He was dressed in jeans, a white tee-shirt with cigarettes rolled in the sleeves, and boots. The way he stood. The look in his eye when he wielded his blade. _The way he winked at Willow . . .he just winked at Willow!_

"Hello, luv. Have you missed me?" Ripper crossed the room at a leisurely stride that was somehow savage. Willow backed up quickly but ran into the breakfast bar. He stopped with the tips of their shoes brushing. "I know I missed you." He threaded his hands into her luxuriant hair and leaned into kiss her. Xander and Spike both looked for weapons to kill humans that might be lying about.

Willow could barely breathe. She shouldn't be enjoying this. It was Giles! But, different. She hoped Spike or Xander didn't kill him before he kissed her. Then three things happened all at once. Their lips met, Xander picked up an expensive vase (_Giles' nephew, my tookus!), _and a very loud voice yelled, "Hold it right there!"

Xander, who had been programmed to listen to the command inherent in that particular voice, put the vase back. Spike smirked, and sat on the couch. He was only going to threaten the young human. Ripper however was not the kind to listen to orders, no matter who gave them. So he kept kissing Willow. Willow never heard the voice. Giles strode across the room, in a different version of the cocky stroll Ripper had used, grabbed said young man by the back of the neck and propelled him across the room through the doorway they had just entered. "I said stay away from her."

Giles peered down at Willow. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh." she squeaked. Then she turned bright red as she realized that Giles could remember in detail every moment of that kiss. Giles' eyes widened and he turned away quickly as he remembered kissing her. He walked over to Ripper.

Willow turned and backed toward the couch, keeping her eye on the confrontation between the Watcher and the man he had been. She sat down on the couch. Well, actually, she sat down on Spike who was sitting on the couch. "Hey!"

Willow jumped up and stared accusingly at him. Spike shrugged. "Hey, what? _You_ sat on _me_, pet. It's not like I was the one trying to make out with you in front of everyone right in the middle of Giles' apartment. Of course, then, in a way, I guess it's Ripper's apartment, too."

"Spike . . ." Willow reprimanded. Xander was looking very interested in their conversation..

"Ooh, that was interesting. Getting ready to show us that infamous bad side of yours?" Spike grinned.

Ripper looked up from the stare down he was having with Giles. "You have a bad side, luv?" He gave a disbelieving chuckle. "I'll believe it when I bloody see it."

Willow frowned and turned, she had to get out of there. "Xander, will you take me home?" Xander jumped at the chance to talk to Willow alone.


	7. Temptation

**Title of Series:** A Rip in Time

**Title of this portion: **Temptation

**Pairing:** W/G, W/S

**Background:** Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

**Spoilers:** For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue".

**Rating: **PG-13

**Authors: **Cyndy and Sara

**Notes:** Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time.

****************************************************************************************************

"Woah, so it was Giles that just held a knife to my throat?" Xander shook his head as he pulled into Willow's driveway. "Intense."

"Yeah." Willow pursed her lips and nodded. Xander had attacked her with questions the minute they got into the car. They hadn't even turned the radio on. At first she wasn't going to tell him anything. After all, Giles had said that anything Ripper did could have consequences on their present, and she knew from personal experience how different a shift in time could make things. So she had pinky-sweared him into secrecy. He wasn't even allowed to tell Giles that he knew.

"Hold on a second here. You were making out with him." He scrunched his face up. "Ew." He twisted around in his seat. "Uh, why? Why would you do that?"

Willow rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about this with you."

"I'm your best friend, right?"

"Of course!"

"But, I mean its Giles. I realize that he's got this whole cool, dangerous look going, but he turns into Giles." Xander said this slowly, just in case she wasn't putting two and two together.

Willow took a deep breath and counted to ten. "So what? Giles is so. . .I mean, I used to have a crush on him when we were in high school." His jaw dropped. "Well! He's so smart and he's funny." Xander snorted. "Well, in a sarcastic British way. And he sings!"

He looked over at Willow for signs of mental illness but saw none. Xander shrugged. "I blame all of this on Oz."

Willow smiled impishly. "I'm okay with that."

"Good. Are you sure I can't tell anyone? Of course you are the first person I would tell, but not even Anya?"

"Xander, we discussed this. Not a soul. You pinky-sweared!"

"And I will hold true to the most sacred of all vows, but Anya and I have sex, I can trust her-"

"Ok, three things. I _know_. Ew, yourself. And, no." She put on her "resolve face". "Xander, do you remember VampWillow?"

Xander grinned. "Oh, yeah. Do I." He shook his head and put on an upset expression. "I mean, oh yeah. That would be bad."

"Bad." Willow's tone held an element of wonder. "She was very bad. You might even call her my 'bad side'."

"Yeah . . .Willow, where are you going with this?"

"Xander, as soon as we get inside call Anya and Buffy. I'm going to need some help. I just got a wonderful, _awful_ idea." Willow rubbed her hands together in a perfect Grinch imitation. _Didn't have a bad side? Believe it when he saw it? He'd see it._

***********

Giles glared at his younger self. He really couldn't have been this stupid. "Do you remember ANYTHING else about the spell? Did you use any herbs? Or some candles, perhaps?" 

"I told you! It's all a blur to me." Giles resumed his pacing and Spike and Ripper met eyes. 

Spike crossed his and was gratified to see the young human suppress a smile. If he had to listen to the Watcher grill himself anymore he'd go insane. "Rupert, don't you remember anything?"

"What?"

"About the spell?" Spike prompted. "You were bloody there, right?"

Giles took off his glasses and tried to recall such an incident. "Nothing. How much marijuana did you smoke you imbecile? How could you do this to me?" They had checked all the magick shops in town. Willow had found nothing on the web, this was quickly becoming hopeless. 

Ripper smirked. "Don't you mean me?" 

"Enough. I'll call tomorrow and make some inquiries."

"In the meantime, why don't I go see if Willow has managed to find anything else out?" Ripper started to get up. Giles stepped in front of him and with one hand pushed him back.

"Don't." He turned towards the phone. "I'll call her and see." He dialed a number and waited. Finally, he slammed the phone down. "Damn. Where could she be?"

**********

"Alright, Will. We're ready for the 'test drive' anytime you are." Buffy called up from downstairs. She and Anya had arrived an hour or so ago with all the make-up and leather they possessed. Willow had decided that she needed to get back at Spike and Ripper for arguing over her like two dogs over a bone. And talking to Xander she had realized exactly what, or rather who, could help her with that. She knew better than to actually bring VampWillow back, but with a little glamour, she could impersonate her. The fact that the Buffy, Xander and Anya had their doubts only spurred her on.

"Give me five minutes." She called out the door. She closed it behind her and sat down in front of her mirror. On her left were three rosebuds floating in rain water. On her right were three red candles. She lit them with a stick of lavender incense, then set the stick in a burner in front of her. She stared in the mirror and called on Venus to empower her. "This is to feel, this is to see. Make it look real, so mote it be."

The power flowed through her. Her candles flared and a burst of red lights sprinkled over her. Her skin glowed a shade paler than usual. Her green eyes shone with a new light. Her hair darkened to a blood red. She rolled her neck luxuriously and grinned at her own image. Willow licked her lips, the power still rushing through her veins. This was addictive. She reminded herself that this was just Glamour, but it was hard. A part of her was very much like VampWillow, whether she admitted it to the others or not. And that part was ready for a night out.

She picked up the red lipstick Anya had give her. It was called "temptation". She slicked it over her lips and smiled again. _Oh yeah. More than just ready for a night out._ "Alright, ready or not," she whispered as she walked to the door. "Here I come."

********

"What can be taking her so long? I thought Glamour was rather simple for a witch of her strength." Anya was bored. She wanted to go home so she could have sex with Xander. Not to mention, thinking about VampWillow reminded her of her past vengeance demon days. She walked over to Xander and put her arm through his.

"Now, An, I'm sure it takes a while to completely change yourself into a -Oh. My. God." Xander stared open-mouthed at the creature descending the stairs. The last time he had seen this, he had thought his best friend in the world was dead.

Willow slunk down the stairs. She was wearing leather pants and boots, a skin tight red shirt and a leather lace-up vest. She had straightened her hair and it waved about her face in crimson strands. She tilted her head to the side and sighed. "Bored now."

"Um, Will? That was just Glamour, right? You didn't accidentally bring her back, did you?" Buffy asked, concerned.

Willow didn't answer, she just crossed the living room towards Xander and Anya. Willow had a grace to her walk. But this walk was distinctly predatory. Every step was a sexual invitation. Xander's eyes grew wide. VampWillow had been into naughty touching. He didn't think that would be a good thing in front of his girlfriend. "Wills?"

She stopped in front of them and stretched out her hand. He dropped Anya's arm and moved to back away. But Willow didn't touch him. Instead, she stroked her hands through Anya's hair. "Pretty." Then she ran the back of her knuckles over her face. Anya smiled. She had used a new conditioner today. Evidently it was noticeable, and did make her hair super shiny and manageable. Xander didn't know what to do. He knew that Willow had said her alter ego was kind of gay, but he had never thought . . .well, he'd never thought of this. 

Willow smiled. "We'll play later. I've misplaced all of my toys." She pulled a pack of smokes she had pinched off Spike at Giles' today. She lit a cigarette. Xander was terrified. What if they couldn't get the real Willow back?

Willow exhaled, turned and walked over to Buffy. She put her arm around her shoulders. "Ready now."

Buffy let out a smile of relief and smiled. She could feel the warmth of her friend's body. This _was_ Willow. She was just a better actor than they had thought she could be. "Then to the Bronze we go."

Xander didn't move an inch. He was still in a little bit of shock. He knew Willow backwards and forwards. But he didn't know about this. Anya touched his cheek, confused. "Xander, what's wrong. You like leather on me."

"Wills?" He swallowed hard. If he had known that she could be like this, so confident, at ease with the effect she could have on men, there would have been 'fluking' a lot sooner. And a lot longer.

"It's ok, Xander." Willow said, though she couldn't keep a slight purr out of her voice. She was terribly impressed with how well she had pulled this off and with the reactions that she was getting. She would make Faith look like Rebecca of Sunny-dale Farm. "It's me. Really." She sounded confident and calm. Inside, she trembled. _Yes, it's me. The real me. And it feels so good, it's scary._

********

"Mate, why are we going to the Bronze? Rupert said there was very little chance that Red would be out dancing when there was work to be done. And I'd have to say that I agree with him." Spike looked at Ripper out of the corner of his eye.

"Trust me. She wasn't at any of her friends' houses. She wasn't at the library. She wasn't home. How many places are there to hang out in Sunnydale?" Ripper smiled. _Not to mention after that comment I made, I'm sure she feels like being unpredictable. _He couldn't wait. He would walk into the Bronze and she would be sitting alone, at a table, sipping coffee she didn't like, watching her friends dance to a song whose lyrics she didn't get. She would see him, they would dance and that would be that. He would just recreate the magic of their first encounter. He looked at the vampire beside him. Spike didn't stand a chance.

They walked through the double doors. For a moment they stood, scoping the crowd, the band and the bar. The band was taking a break, so a D.J. had stepped in for a moment, the crowd was pumped and in full dance mode, the bar was busy. Ripper searched the tables, but couldn't find his favorite red head. Still, he was enjoying the music. They were playing a remix of Steppenwolf's Magic Carpet Ride.

"Holy Hell." Spike breathed.

"What is it . . .it can't be." Willow was in the center of the dance floor. She was dancing with two guys and a girl, her arms twisting above her head in abandon as she sang along with the music. Every other beat or so, she would reach out to stroke the face or hair of one her companions. They kept trying to touch her, pull her close, but she would squirm away and shake a finger at them. And she was decked out in leather.

"Told you she had a bad side, Rip." Spike patted him on the back and went to the bar to get them some beers. It looked like it was going to be a long night. He looked over his shoulder. Ripper had sat down at one of the tables. No longer did he look bewildered, though. He was studying the girl intently. A crafty grin spread over his face. _An interesting night indeed._

Spike turned to the bartender. "Two beers, mate."

"Make it three." A husky voice whispered in his ear. "I'm thirsty."

*********

Giles sat down in his favorite chair. He was exhausted, but he just couldn't sleep. He didn't know how to send Ripper back to where he had come from. He had thought it was devastating when Buffy had first found out about his past. Now she had the chance to meet it. This was not good. He didn't want to face the youth he had been. Because every time he did, he was tempted. 

Inside of him, a voice was whispering. _ You can fool them. But you'll never fool yourself. This isn't the real you. And you know it. _ Giles shook his head and downed another brandy. He wouldn't listen. He had enough blood on his hands. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Ripper were turned loose with the power and experience of an adult. The Hellmouth not only brought out the worst in people, it also presented one with unique opportunities. _Give up. You are who you are. And you cannot change. You cannot hide forever. Dangerous animals will not stay trapped forever. And you are dangerous. You have the bloodstains to prove it. _ Giles clenched his fists. He would not give in. He could hold onto his control. But the voice didn't go away. __

_Ripper . . . _

__ Giles stood up and walked to the door. He was going insane locked up in his house. He rubbed his tattooed bicep. He needed to take a walk; he could patrol tonight. He had some frustrations to work off. As he walked out of the door, he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his hands.

***********

Willow threw her head back and chugged down the beer. "Thanks. I needed that."

"Luv? What are you doing?" Spike met her eyes as he sipped his beer.

"Dancing. With you." She took his beer, threw it back, then took his hand and tugged him out onto the dance floor. She felt a little dizzy as the alcohol hit her, but she ignored it. The music was pounding around them, lights were flashing, and bubbles of glitter were being released over the crowd. She clasped her hands behind Spike's neck and pulled him closer. "Dance now."

Ripper was enjoying the spectacle his little Red was making. All the way up until she started dancing with Spike. He glared at the two. "Bad side. Huh."

"You should have known better than to provoke her." It was Buffy. She was tired and hot, so she had decided to take a break when she saw 'Jim' seated at a table, staring daggers at the dance floor.

"Tell me about it, Betty."

"Buffy. It's Buffy." Wow, he really was smitten. 

"Sorry."

"So, you're kind of like a young Giles, huh?"

"How's that, pet?" He turned to her. _Did she know?_

"Well, I know that Giles was kind of wild and crazy when he was young. I kind of got to see that side of him once. He ate too much chocolate-it's a long story. But the point is, he was kind of like you. "

"What are you saying?" He asked carefully.

"That you remind me of Giles. I can see the family resemblance. That's all." Buffy reassured him. "It's ok. I know you don't like being compared to your uncle. But don't worry. We're all kind of fond of him around here. Even Willow."

Ripper let out a sigh of relief. She had no clue. Now, he had to get back to more pressing concerns. Like how to get Willow away from Spike. She may be dressed in leather, but she was still Willow. He was sure that he could intimidate her into backing down.

***********

Spike swayed with Willow to the music. She grinned as she brushed her hips against his in a provocative manner. She trailed a finger down his chest. "Luv, do you know what you're doing?"

"Shush now." She leaned up and licked his lower lip. "Or I'll get cranky."

Spike fought against the urge to vamp out. He couldn't believe this was his shy little hacker. He knew she had a bad side. He had seen her whack demons with a vengeance. He had seen her take control of situations. And he knew the power she had as a witch. But this, this was beyond his imagination. He took her hand and spun her so she couldn't face him. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled her to his chest. 

Willow nestled into the vampire's body. She ignored the stares from Xander and Buffy. _Goddess, this felt good._ Spike was nuzzling behind her ear, and as he pressed her closer she could feel how much fun he was having. But she couldn't stay long. The idea was to teach him and Ripper a lesson. Not bump and grind with vampires. Spike's lips touched the outer shell of her ear as he spoke again, "Aren't you worried about what your mates will say when they see this?"

"Bad puppy. I said shush." She shrugged. "Bored now." She spun and pushed him away hard enough to knock him off balance into another dancing couple. Then she nonchalantly walked off the dance floor. She walked over to the bar. Ripper was claiming the beer that Spike had bought him earlier. She smiled.

"Willow." He acknowledged, trying hard not to show his shock as he saw her up close. "Like the leather, pet. Suits you."

She smiled and tilted her head to the side. She remained silent. He started to feel a little nervous. But he knew better than to show it. She stepped closer to him. He held still and held her gaze. She reached behind him into his back jean pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. She placed one in her mouth and looked up at him expectantly. Gamely, he lit it for her.

She inhaled twice. Then she cupped his face in one hand. She took a hit off the cigarette, then pressed her lips against his and exhaled. He took the hit and blew the smoke to the side. He went to reach for her and she twisted away. She backed towards the dance floor, crooking a finger at him. He followed her the way Spike had. "Something you want, luv?"

"Yeah. Want to be naughty." She placed a hand on his chest. "Want to help?"


	8. Human in Vamp Clothing

Title of Series: A Rip in Time

Title of this portion: Human in Vamp Clothing

Pairing: W/G, W/S

Background: Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

Spoilers: For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue". 

Rating: PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Notes: Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time.

****************************************************************************************************

Want to be naughty? The words hung in the air, causing him to grin like a schoolboy. So many enticing possibilities. Ripper almost lost his infamous cool. He managed to form a coherent response. "What do you have in mind, pet?"

She led him to the center of the dance floor and wrapped her arms around him. There was barely an inch between them as they pressed their bodies together. Her catlike green eyes glittered as she pulled him down for a deep openmouthed kiss. The music was slow and seductive as they ground against each other to the beat. Willow threw her head back in wanton enjoyment.

Spike growled as he witnessed the near sex act occurring in the middle of the Bronze. The vampire knew this had to be payback for their proprietary treatment of the witch. He just couldn't believe that his redhead was doing this. He turned to stare at the Scoobies who didn't seem that upset about it. What the hell was going on here?

With a disturbingly practiced flourish, she withdrew a silk scarf from the valley between her breasts. Ripper wondered how she had managed to keep it hidden from his view in the low cut top she was wearing. She danced around him, stroking his thigh, his jean clad backside, and his shoulders with the soft material. Without warning, she grabbed his hands and bound them with the silk. When she stood in front of him again, she was in full demon face. Ripper's mouth fell open in shock.

He stumbled back from her and into the secluded shadows near the stage. The inhabitants of the nightclub didn't even blink at her appearance. This was the Hellmouth, it was a regular night as far as they were concerned. There were always a few vampires around. "Something wrong?" She asked in her little girl voice. The sweet tone was destroyed by the blatant look of hunger she gave her now helpless victim.

"N-no!" He said, sounding like Giles.

"Hungry now." She purred, pushing him against the wall. She snarled at him.

Ripper was mesmerized, feeling a rush of the same dark excitement he'd felt with Drusilla. "What are you. . .how did you? I-"

"Shhh." She whispered placing one slim finger to his lips. "Play now."

Tilting his neck to the right angle she grazed his neck with her fake fangs. He gulped. It wasn't clear to her whether he wanted her to bite him or he wanted her to stop. She pulled back to question him with her eyes. 

"Please." He whispered.

"Please what?"

"Don't."

She looked at him quizzically. His eyes were clouded with lust and a twinge of fear. And grief. Willow didn't understand. She shook her head and her human face reappeared. It was time for the game to end. She placed a hand to his cheek. "See? I'm warm."

"You just fed?" He asked, regarding her carefully.

"No." She smiled. "It's called a glamour. I just made myself look like a vampire, let you have a look at my bad side."

A grin lit his face as he understood what she had done and why she had done it. "Of course! You're a witch." He shook his head. "You are a bad girl." He tsked. " I thought you were about to drain me!" He pulled his hands out of her silk prison and drew her close. "I'm so glad you're still human, luv." He looked down at her. "I learned my lesson."

She let her demonic visage appear again to tease him. "So, wanna tell me about Giles and vampires?" She licked her lips. He abruptly pulled her hips flush with his.

"No." His lips were set in a firm line.

She smirked at him. "You look like Giles already." Willow turned on her heel and marched to the dance floor.

"I do NOT look like that. . .that LIBRARIAN!"

"Ex-librarian." A voice said. Spike caught the redhead just as she reached the dance floor and stared down at her, noting the ridges on her forehead. He leered at her. "And I thought the leather was extreme, pet." Spike stroked her forehead and let himself change. Softly growling, he rubbed his ridges against hers. "You wear it well." He slid his hand to her heart. "But I'm glad this is still beating." He rose one knowing eyebrow. "Well, actually it's starting to race now." 

*********

Giles sat down on a wide tomb stone. Vampire ashes still blew in the wind. He pulled out a pack of smokes he'd pinched from Ripper earlier and lit one. He closed his eyes as he inhaled, enjoying the influx of toxins into his lungs. He felt reckless tonight. And recklessness was a bad thing for Rupert Giles, the bleedin' Watcher. He was anxious for Ripper to go back to the past where he belonged. Having him here was causing Giles to confront things he didn't want to examine. 

"Would you like to make a wish?" Giles looked up into the face of a young man. He was bent over so as to be eye-level with the Watcher as he sat on the grave marker.

"Umm, no?" Giles was puzzled. Great. The ranks of the Vampires and the Drunken Youth. My lucky night.

"Are you very sure? I am usually not so direct, but I'm in the middle of a crisis." The young fellow leaned in closer. "I was fairly certain you were in need of a wish. In my vast experience, happy, satisfied men do not sit in the middle of graveyards on date night covered in the remains of the undead."

"I'm certain." A thought occurred to Giles. What if he was insane? "Are you feeling well? Do you need help?"

"Yes. I need for you to make a wish!"

"I don't want to make a wish." Giles looked at the young man crossly. Normally he would scold the young man in a very librarian-ish way. Right now, he wasn't in the mood. "So piss off."

The green-eyed young man pressed his lips into a firm line and stalked off into the night. The Watcher stood up and made his way home. 

Giles staggered back inside his apartment still coated with vampire dust. He rolled his neck, enjoying the feeling of utter physical exhaustion. He had lost count of how many vampires he'd dusted. It had been along time since he had let himself enjoy the kill. Usually it was a routine now. Get the job done. Tonight, he had drawn out the fight as long as possible every time. A voice inside him was whispering of the dangers of taking pleasure in such acts. But, it was so hard to think in this state and he was grateful for that. Tiredly, he walked into his kitchen and poured himself some cognac. He drank it down, enjoying the burning sensation in his throat. 

With a sigh, he dragged himself upstairs, throwing off his clothes as he went. In the bathroom, he stepped into the spray of a hot shower and groaned as it uncoiled the tension in his muscles. Giles wanted to regain his focus once more, approach this Ripper problem from a new angle. He'd get him back to the past if was the last thing he did. 

Giles slid his robe off and climbed into his bed nude. Something he hadn't done since his Ripper days. It seemed as though his younger self was bringing back all sorts of traits in him. The need to smoke. The need to steal. The need to kill. He threw off the thoughts as he lay down. Giles new he must find a solution. Quickly. Giles was so physically and emotionally drained, he didn't even stop to think about where Spike and Ripper were. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Friends in Low Places

Title of Series: A Rip in Time

Title of this portion: Friends in Low Places

Pairing: W/G, W/S

Background: Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

Spoilers: For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue". 

Rating (for this portion): R

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Notes 1: Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time.

Notes 2: Two apologies. For any of you who have been waiting for this next part, sorry for the delay. To Garth Brooks, for placing an ooky connotation to his song. looks down at floor, shamefaced Sorry. 

****************************************************************************************************

In the back of the Bronze, unnoticed, sat a young man with bright green eyes. He kept reaching up to his neck as if searching for something that wasn't there. His eyes were narrowed and focused, as most of the male and some of the female eyes were, on a particular redhead in leather. Most Sunnydale inhabitants were so used to seeing vampires that they didn't even register the play of ridges across a familiar face. The other thing they didn't notice were the waves of magick coming off of this particular girl. But he wasn't like them. And he did notice.

Erik was eight hundred years old. He was a vengeance demon. Well, 'was' being the operative word in the sentence. He'd been having a stroke of bad luck lately. It wasn't easy being a vengeance demon for men. For one thing, they weren't very creative with their wishes. They had no mind for true pain and devastation. It was usually blemishes or funny odors or bad luck with their next boyfriend. And lately, he kept messing up. Finally he'd lost his job when he'd mistaken a girl for her sister while exacting revenge. They were twins for Christ's sake! 

He had thought about bending time to get the amulet back, but that wouldn't be good enough. He was likely to make the same mistakes all over again. No, he needed to become more powerful. Then, when he had completed a few spells, proven his worth again, the amulet would be offered to him on a gold plate. The only problem was where he was going to get this power. His eyes settled back on the little red-haired witch. He laughed to himself. Strangely, he was feeling very optimistic. Aside from the vampire, the witch was the only one with power at that table. It would be so easy. He smiled wider. Where there's a will, there's a way.

*********

Ripper met Spike's eyes over the top of the witch's head. He raised a brow as if to say, are you game for a little revenge, mate? The answer was an unequivocal yes. Slowly Spike took one step closer to Willow, effectively blocking her. Then Ripper stalked forward carefully pinning her up against the vampire and settling his hands on her hips. Spike took her hand, pressed it to where his heart should have been beating and pulled her toward the dance floor, Ripper never missed a step or lost contact. Willow swallowed hard and hoped that she was up for whatever these two had in mind.

Spike and Ripper began to move to the beat of the pulsing music in near perfect sync. They had moved so close together now that sometimes the mens' hands brushed as they touched Willow. She was trapped in between them, and Goddess help her, she didn't want out. She had no choice but to move with them, and enjoy as much as she could. A slow heat began to burn low inside her. It pulsed and throbbed to the beat of the music, too. At the same time, they each ran a hand along her shoulder up to her neck, brushing away her hair. Then they bent their lips to her neck and earlobe and gently began nibbling and kissing their way across her skin. Willow could barely breathe.

"Red? Do you like this?" Spike whispered. Then his mouth descended over hers, his tongue gently exploring. The taste of her was addictive. He could almost forget that he was competing for her attentions. She moaned into his mouth. Abruptly, Ripper spun her away from Spike to face him.

"Red? You're not answering." He slid his hands down to her waist and roughly pulled her against him. And then his tongue was in her mouth, her body flush to his. Spike pressed in from behind her, nipping the nape of her neck with blunt teeth.

"What exactly did you two have in mind?" She asked when they came up for air. Spike put a hand on Willow's waist and looked at Ripper and raised an eyebrow, Ripper looked back at him, put his hand over Spike's and grinned.

*******

Giles lay in his bed, arm thrown over his eyes. He was in a deep sleep, his chest rising and falling in an even manner. To an observer, he looked passive and peaceful. In his mind's eye, he was anything but. The erotic memory he was indulging in was better than most of the countless nights he'd spent as a misbegotten youth.

Truth be told, he'd had some wild adventures as a college boy. One of the more risque things he'd done was share women with Ethan. Of course, whenever he'd done this he'd been under the influence of a powerful spell that inflamed erotic stimulation not to mention whatever drug Ethan had supplied for the night. All in all it was decadent existence and incredibly seductive. 

Giles rolled in his sleep, hugging the pillow to him as he held Willow in the dreamworld. She was pinned between him and Spike. They had both persuaded her to go with them into the alley behind the dance club. She had followed them readily, eager for more of their kisses and caresses. They could still hear the thrumming of the music as they kissed and caressed their willing captive. The sound pounded through the thick brick walls and it hummed against their bodies . Giles saw his younger self, kneel in front of Willow, bringing his mouth flush with her pale stomach which peeked from beneath her shirt. Ripper smiled to himself as he watched Spike concentrate his efforts on her crimson mouth. 

Ripper had more elusive flesh to pursue. He slid his warm hands under her shirt, baring her skin to him as he pressed his mouth against her navel. Surprisingly enough, she was an "innie". He took the opportunity to trace her bellybutton with his tongue before delving inside. Willow squirmed as she delivered a frantic message to his shoulders by squeezing them. All the while, Spike continued to steal the air from her lungs with his ardent kisses. 

Spike entwined his fingers in her hair as his mouth dropped to the side of her neck. He was fascinated by her collar bones, his mouth brushed along once, delivering stinging nips and soothing kisses. When he reached the V of her neck, he laved it with his tongue. Willow gasped and the vampire stared down at Ripper who winked at him before he continued his carnal assault on her once more. Spike continued on to other collar bone. 

Ripper, maneuvered his hands from her belly to her ribcage, slowly sliding his body up hers until he stood on his feet once more. He let his fingers play over each rib as he sought his ultimate goal. When he reached the underside of her demi-cup bra, he flipped her shirt up and Spike caught it deftly, pulling it up and over her head. One set of cool hands and another set of warm ones descended on her sensitive flesh. They easily flicked open the hooks and eyes. Both young men murmured their appreciation as her breasts were revealed to them. Before they could bend their heads to worship her with their mouth, the sound of a throat clearing caught them off guard.

Ripper turned abruptly, shielding the hapless Willow with his body. "Who the bloody hell are you?" The tall, lean man leaned against the wall, his lips curving in a smile the three could not see in the darkness of the alley, he opened his mouth, but before he could answer, Ripper clenched his jaw. "I changed my mind. I don't give a damn. Leave. Now. " He turned away from the intruder.

The spell had been broken. Willow clutched her clothes to her suddenly naked chest. Dear Goddess, she'd almost had sex with two men. Correction. . . one man and one vampire in an alley. No, not even. One vampire and one guy who'd become her highschool librarian. She cast a furious look at both of the perpetrators before turning her back on them. "I can't believe I did this! No, I can't believe you two did this!"

"Willow, pet, don't put those on. Things were just getting interesting, maybe we should-"

"Should what? Shag in an alley?! I don't think so." Willow screeched, near hysteria. She looked over their imposing shoulders at the stranger. "Why the hell are you still here?" She peered through the inky darkness. "Goddess. I can't believe this. Just perfect."

"Pet, what's the matter?" Ripper asked gently, wincing slightly at her tone. "That's not your dad is it?" Ever since the episode where he had first met his former self, and Willow had informed him afterward that meeting her real dad would have been much, much worse, he had begun to have this abiding fear of it actually happening. What kind of man allowed himself to be named Ira?

Spike, looking closer could just make out the man's features. He didn't recognize him, but Willow certainly did. He took up a menacing pose in case the man meant her harm. "Who is it, luv?"

"Ethan Rayne." 

  
  


duhn, duhn, DUHN! Cue wicked laughter


	10. Oh Sheet!

Title of Series: A Rip in Time

Title of this portion: Oh Sheet!

Pairing: W/G, W/S

Background: Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

Spoilers: For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue". 

Rating (for this portion): PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Notes : Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time.

****************************************************************************************************

"This is too much." Willow fumed, her fingers still fumbled while pulling her clothes back on. 

"I don't get it, Red, you said his name but who is this tosser? " Spike asked, confounded by her odd behavior.

Ripper continued to stare at the man. He guessed that he was oddly familiar, the nose for instance. He squinted in the darkness . .that knowing smirk. Ripper chuckled as he finally recognized the man. "Bloody hell! It is Ethan! What have you been up to, mate?"

"Nothing as interesting as you." Ethan drawled, eyeing Willow. She gave him a forbidding scowl. "I must say, it's nice to see you again, dear girl."

"Go to hell." Willow said with false sweetness as she finally managed to put her clothing to rights. She slipped out from behind Ripper and Spike and walked determinedly down the alley.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ripper called.

"Away from all of you!" She huffed, not even turning around to speak to them.

Like errant school boys they filed in behind her, following her to the destination of her choosing. She stopped and swung around. "What are you doing?"

"Following you, pet." Spike said amicably. 

"Just wanted to make sure you were safe." Ripper added.

"Truthfully, I was hoping you might take off some more of your clothes." Ethan said with what she supposed was rakish charm. It didn't work.

"Listen up! If you're British and blond, get the hell away from me! 

"Uh, Red?"

"Bleached blond counts, Spike."

"Ducks? I'm not a blond." Ethan insisted.

She looked at his hair, he was right. "Okay, if you're a lech then."

"I beg your pardon!"

"Yes, you should! Actually, all three of you fall into that category!"

They all looked at the ground sheepishly, not following her further. "Thank you! And goodnight!"

Willow stomped her way to the end of the alley. As she started to round the corner, a green-eyed young man jumped out from behind a dumpster. "I've been looking for you!" He announced in what he hoped was a booming confident voice.

"Really? You may have to take a number." Willow eyed the young man. He stood with his hands on his hips, legs spread wide. He felt it was a very imperious stance. He failed to recognize the that it was also a poorly balanced one. Willow corrected that misconception. She planted one hand in the middle of his chest and pushed, sending him onto his haunches. She grinned as he looked up at her, stunned. She reached inside where her glamour was still in effect and flashed him her vampiric features over her shoulder as she strolled out of the alley. "Bored now." 

*********

Giles gasped as he finally woke up. Good Lord! Ripper and Spike and Willow. Then Ethan showed up. . .Christ! And he'd actually seen Willow's . . . "Oh dear!" He said with feeling. Can I even look at the girl again without blushing? 

"Giles? Are you here? I really need to talk to you." Willow cried as she shut his apartment door behind her. 

He could hear her footsteps echoing on the steps that led to his bedroom."Uh, y-yes, Willow. I-I'll be right th-"

"Giles!" She wailed as she entered his bedroom and sat down next to him on the bed. She was so disturbed by her own behavior that she failed to recognize his state of undress and obvious agitation. "It was horrible! Well, not all of it, but. . .never mind. Ethan Rayne is here and he was. . .looking at me. It was eww! And scary at the same time."

Giles clutched the sheet to his obviously naked body. This was almost more than he could bear. "I can see you're upset, Willow. If you would give me a moment, I could-"

"He's making me act this way, I'm not normally like this. We've got to send him back!" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I couldn't agree more." He said as his hand groped for a t-shirt that was flung on the chair by his bed. Giles was so unnerved and Willow was so upset, they failed to notice the door opened again and the sound of two sets of footsteps. "Willow, I need to get dres-"

Buffy and Xander had followed Willow, Ripper and Spike out of The Bronze but failed to locate them. They had finally noticed Willow coming out of an alley. They had called to her but she looked very angry and didn't seem to be in the mood to talk. Wisely, they had followed after her at a discrete distance. Now, they could make out the sounds of a muffled argument. 

"I mean, who does he think he is? Groping me in some. . ." She stared at the bed suddenly. "Oh, God! You know, don't you? Ack! You've seen me naked! Naked in front of Giles!"

"Well, because Ripper is me, the young me that is, so I was rather-"

"You felt me up, Giles! How could you?" She screeched. Willow was actually angry at herself but she needed someone to blame. Spike couldn't be held accountable, after all, he was a vampire. Shagging in an alley was probably a dull night for him. Ethan hadn't touched her, but she'd like to slap that arrogant smirk off his face. Ripper wasn't here but his older counterpart was.

Xander and Buffy had just arrived outside the door and had pressed their eager ears against the surface, listening intently. 

"How could I? You were the one dressed like a trollop, pressing yourself against me. Can you blame me for taking what you offered?"

"What I offered?! What you were dying to have from the moment you met me. And I'm not a trollop, pervert!"

"I didn't say you were one, I said you were dressed like one!"

Xander and Buffy stared at each other in open-mouthed horror. Giles and Willow had been having an affair for years! "It must have started in high school." Buffy whispered, still in shock.

"Blech!" Xander groaned. He'd known that Willow had been messing around with younger, cuter Giles. . . but tweedy, old Giles? "She's lost her mind."

Giles was speaking again. "I'll admit it, I pursued you but you were willing! You wanted me as much as I wanted you."

"I'm gonna be sick." Xander mumbled. 

"Me too!" Buffy agreed, leaning against the door, clutching her stomach.

"Think about it Buffy." He did a quiet Giles impersonation. "You have such a brilliant mind, Willow. I need you to look some stuff up on the computer for me, Willow. Why don't you let me take you home from the Scooby meeting, Willow." He shook his head in disdain. Then put his hand over his mouth to stifle an 'Ah ha!' "Remember when we thought she was dead? The way he hugged her? It was a little too friendly, don't you think? We were fools! All the signs were there."

"How could I think straight?" Willow yelled. " You and Spike were all over me! I had some alcohol, I didn't know what I was doing!"

"No, you were too busy rubbing up against us." He glared down at her legs. "And let's not forget the leather!"

"Spike too? I mean Giles is at least. . .well, it's still yech. But Spike? I know she was dancing with him in the club. They looked too comfortable together, didn't they?" Buffy surmised. "She must have been having an affair with Spike too."

Xander did a full body shiver. "Ewww! Oh!" He snapped his fingers. "Oh, no! He's been tied up in Giles bathroom. The three of them must have-"

"With the handcuffs and the chains and. . .hey. ..why does Giles have handcuffs and chains lying around anyway?" Something tugged at her mind. 

"Well, I could suggest something but then we'd have to go to the bathroom to toss our cookies and that would mean actually touching something in that place. We can never again use the facilities again here. Ever. It's a Den of Icky."

"Iniquity." Buffy corrected. "You know what? My mom thought he made love like a stevedore. Do you know what a stevedore is?"

"Spanish for 'yuck'?"

"Sounds about right to me."

"Feel free to keep knowledge like that to yourself, okay?"

"Sorry."

"And just why are you friends with Ethan anyway? What other disgusting little things did you two do together? The man practically groped me with his eyes." Willow accused.

"She was going to sleep with Ethan?" Buffy grumbled. "Jeez, is there anyone else we've left out?"

"This can't be Willow." Xander insisted. "Not my Willow." His eyes looked wild. "It's VampWillow!"

"VampWillow? Do you think she somehow came back here? Maybe VampWillow, Giles, Spike and Ethan have been having a secret affair." Buffy suggested.

"That's too weird. How could he keep that from us? Why would he do it?" 

"Hey, the guy has chains and he lives on the Hellmouth. Maybe the pressure got him."

"He has been knocked on the head a lot." Xander agreed.

Willow's anger had all but dissipated. "Giles, I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired."

Giles took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Willow. Some of the things I said we're rude and uncalled for."

"Me too. This isn't any of your fault. I think I was mad at myself."

"Don't be, Willow. It's only natural to experiment. I should know." He laughed softly. "Any young man would be lucky to have you, you're a beautiful, intelligent young woman."

"Thanks." She whispered, shyly. "You're not so bad yourself." She leaned forward and embraced him in a warm hug. She laid her head against his chest. His naked chest that was sprinkled with hair. She looked at him closely, for the first time. Earlier, she'd been under the influence of anger and outrage. "Oh my God! You're naked! Naked Giles! I'm touching a naked Giles!"

"Like that's never happened before!" Xander clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh no! They're gonna do it again, aren't they? Run, Buffy! We' ll be scarred for life if we hear this!"

"Don't you think we should try to stop them?"

"Do you want to manhandle a naked Giles?"

"No, thanks. A retreat is in order." They were both about to stand up when the door was opened, knocking both of them in the head. They both moaned in pain. 

"Buffy! Xander! What are you two doing here?" Willow breathed.

"Buffy and Xander are out there?! Bloody Hell!" Giles called. He brought the sheet around his waist and went into the hallway. "What in the bloody blazes were you two doing out. . .you were spying on us!"

"It's true then!" Xander shrieked. "You and Willow are doing the nasty!"

"The nasty what?" Giles face flooded with color. "Dear Lord, you mean that we. . .it just isn't true! You must believe me!"

"And you!" Buffy pointed to the strangely quiet Willow. "Don't think we haven't figured out who you are!"

"Uh, Willow?" The red haired witch said, trying to figure out what was happening. 

"No, you can't fool me, VampWillow!" Buffy triumphantly pulled a spritzer bottle of holy water from her back pocket and sprayed some on Willow's forehead. 

The young woman stood there dripping. "Buffy, that d-doesn't hurt. I'm Willow."

"You're really Willow?" Buffy looked at the label, it still said 'holy water'. She sprayed Willow again. Nothing happened. "Dammit! This makes it worse."

"It's Willow, Willow?" Xander asked.

"Yep."Willow grasped the end of Giles sheet and wiped her forehead. 

"Hey!" Giles groused, pulling the sheet tighter to his lower half. 

Buffy held up her hand to shield her eyes from the disturbing scene in front of her. "Why don't' you get some clothes on, Giles?" 

"Yes, why don't you get some clothes on, old chum?"A smarmy voice asked from the bottom of the staircase. Ripper, Spike and Ethan stood there looking up at them with confounded expressions.

Giles lost it. "Doesn't anyone around here knock?!"

  
  



	11. Reservations

Title of Series: A Rip in Time

Title of this portion: Reservations

Pairing: W/G, W/S

Background: Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

Spoilers: For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue". 

Rating (for this portion): PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Notes : Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time.

****************************************************************************************************

"Have you seen my boyfriend?" The young woman asked as she approached the man on the bench.

"Why? Did you lose him? Did he run off after the two of you had a fight?" The young man asked hopefully. Erik knew it was silly, but he hoped that if some spiteful male made a wish in front of him, it would restore his powers. 

"No! Xander and I rarely fight." Anya said angrily, glaring at the offensive green eyed man. "And whenever we do, we make sure to have lots of sex afterwards. Apparently, orgasms settle disputes."

"I see." He said thoughtfully. "Beats vengeance, I guess."

"Vengeance?" Anya replied, surprised. She sat down beside him. "A favorite subject of mine, though he doesn't want me to bring it up often." She had been walking around aimlessly after she had witnessed Willow's transformation into a vampire. Xander was never punctual about getting home after Scooby related activities. She'd gotten bored waiting for her boyfriend and there wasn't anything on television so she had gone for a walk. She had little fear about walking around because she knew a lot of demons. 

"Anyanka!" The man cried. "It's you! The famous Anyanka who was returned to her mortal state. You were supposed to be an example to us all. Why, aren't you dead?"

"I will be any day now, I have about 60 or so years to go. But how exactly do you know my name and who are you?"

"I am a vengeance demon, of the male variety. Obviously. My name is Erik."

Anya sniffed the air delicately. "You don't smell demony to me."

"Well, I'm sort of in between wishes at the moment."

"Got fired, huh?"

"For the last time, they were twins!"

Anya held up her hands. "Take it easy. We've all made the twin mistake."

"I know! He was just looking for excuse because D'Hoffryn doesn't like me anymore. Not since I made France disappear for a month. It was during the 1300's. No one missed them anyway!"

"He can be a real pain in the ass to work for."

"You're telling me! I haven't gotten a vacation in two centuries."

"So, he took away your powers too."

"Yes." Erik said unhappily. "I'm doomed to live as a mortal unless I get them back somehow."

"Trust me, that won't work, Erik."

"You tried?"

"Of course I tried! He made me a teenager for God's sake." She inspected her newly polished nails. "But of course it didn't work. My super duper temporal fold only brought back some red haired vampire chick, not my precious amulet."

"Red haired." Erik mused as he thought about the one who had gotten away from him tonight. If only he could've harnessed her power."I hate redheads."

"Me too." She confided. "In fact, my boyfriend's annoying female friend is one. And she's a witch to boot."

"A red haired witch, you say?" Erik asked, with interest. Two red haired vampire witches? Sunnydale couldn't be that big a town. It had to be her. 

"Yes, always doing spells and the like. Tonight, she dressed up as a vampire. She even did a glamour on herself so she would appear as one." She sighed. "I swear I'll never understand humans."

"Appear as a vampire. . .how interesting."

"Uh huh. But I got off of topic." Anya murmured. "Don't worry about this being mortal thing, Erik. It will all work out."

"I'm sure it will. Especially if I had some friends like you do."

"Yes, they make it easier. Though, you are often forced to listen to them politely and buy them gifts on several occasions."

"Say, Anyanka, could I meet your friends? It might make being human easier if I could interact with some."

Anya shrugged. "Why not?" She stood up and he did so as well. She checked her watch. "I bet Xander's back in the basement by now anyway. All the bars are closed by now anyway. On the way over, I'll tell you about other good human things. Like fruit punch. And the best thing? Money. You see you can use it to buy . ."

************

"What are you doing here, Ethan?"

"Just came by for a visit, mate."

"Well, now that you've said 'hello' you can go back to whatever hell dimension expelled you. Get out!"

Buffy bristled as soon as she had seen the unwelcome intruder. She remembered his Halloween stunt that had nearly gotten her killed, the time he'd almost sacrificed her to Egan, as well as the chocolate incident that had nearly gotten some babies eaten. "Step away from Jim, Ethan. You and I have a score to settle."

"We both know you don't kill humans, Buffy."

"There's no rule about slapping you around a bit."

"Ooh! I like that idea." Willow said, a malicious gleam in her eyes. "Make sure to give him a few bruises."

Ethan stepped back from the group, but Spike and 'Jim' both stood between him and Buffy. "There's no need for violence. I've come to help."Giles stared out the window silently, offering no reply. "Have you gone deaf, old boy?"

"No, I'm waiting for the Hellmouth to freeze over." Ethan rolled his eyes. "What do you really want?"

"What if I said I wanted her?" He nodded at Willow.

"I'd say you were going to have get in line." Xander said.

"I'd say you were about to get your head bashed in." Giles replied calmly. Suddenly, two Rippers were in the room. 

The one who still liked Ethan put his hand on his old mate's shoulder none too delicately and said. "She's taken, mate."

"This brings your grand total up to what, Willow? Two Giles, one vampire, a werewolf you just got rid of, and the evil wizard. " Xander said irritably. 

"Two Giles?" Buffy queried. "Unless I missed something I'm only seeing one."

"He means 'Jim', Buffy." Willow said easily. She glowered at Xander. "He's a relative of Giles, so he counts as a 'Giles' in Xander's tally. That isn't true, by the way! I have dated no one but Oz! Okay?! Say it with me. . .'Willow dated just Oz'."

"Oh? Oh, I see. That's how this is being played?" Ethan said wisely, catching on quick. "Well then, I have to talk with 'Jim', Giles and. . ." He stopped briefly to let his eyes rest the red head. ". . . the luscious young Willow." Then his expression hardened at he looked pointedly at the Slayer. "Alone."

Giles stepped in front of the young witch and his Slayer, clenching a fist angrily. "Ethan, if you so much as look at Willow again in a manner I don't particularly like, it's going to take the medics weeks to put you back together again. Understand? As for Buffy. She is the Slayer and has certain duties and restrictions. She deserves all of our respect. Even yours. Strictly speaking, hurting people is forbidden. As far as you're concerned, she may do as she pleases. Aggravate her at your own peril."

"Whatever you say, Ripper." Ethan replied, though he had never kept a promise to date.

"Keep a good grip on that toga, chief." Xander looked at Giles, who's sheet was beginning to slip because of his tirade. "I don't want to see any other parts of you or I'll have nightmares."

"I never knew he was the jealous type." Buffy said to Willow, indicating Giles with the sweep of her hand. "That must be hard to deal with. I mean Angel could get that way every once in a while but--."

"I'm not dating Rupert Giles." Willow said in a weary tone . "Though I don't know why I bother explaining myself. Its obvious to me that you aren't listening." She turned to Xander and pointed to her mouth. "Is this thing on? Are words coming out of it?"

"I can hear you, Wills. I just don't believe you."

Buffy didn't know what was going on but she was becoming more and more agitated by the second. She glared at her Watcher and the wizard from hell. "What the hell's going on here? What am I missing?"

"Nothing!" Willow, Xander and 'Jim' said.

"That was very convincing." Buffy said, irritated by all of their behavior. "Could you all try to look a little less nervous next time?"

"Buffy, its none of your affair. Trust me on this." Giles said, trying to soothe his Slayer. "I don't want to worry you when there's nothing you can do about it. You have enough on your plate as it is. In fact, why don't you go home? I'm sure you have some homework you could be doing. Or why don't you and the young man you've been seeing take in a movie?"

"I'm not going anywhere, Giles." Buffy insisted. 

Giles sighed, used to her stubbornness. "Fine."

"Should I have called ahead for reservations?" Ethan prompted. "I do have things to do you know. Plots to hatch, people to threaten."

"Very well, you big blowhard, I'll do it. If only to keep you from running your mouth off." Giles was about to descend the stairs when he realized once again that he was still quite naked. "I'll be down in a moment."

Spike had enjoyed the whole scene immensely. Except the part where Ethan had sexually harassed Red. He looked at the wizard disdainfully. "Red's mine. Don't ever look at her again"

"No, she's mine." Ripper countered. He shook his head. "Actually, she sort of belongs to both of us but as you can see, we don't need any more competition. "

Ethan looked back up at the witch once more. She was having a heated discussion with her two friends. He'd been able to sense her power from the first time he'd met her. She'd been wearing a midriff shirt and a mini-skirt. Her power had grown fourfold since he'd seen her last. She'd make a spectacular sorceress, Ethan's equal in every way. With her by his side, there's not telling what awful things they could do. "That's where your wrong, boys. She needs a man of experience. A man who can tutor her in every way." 

"I'm nearly two hundred years old, you nit."

"Vampires don't count." Ethan asserted. "You may live to see a thousand years and still be the mental age of 25." 

"I don't have that problem. I can age with Willow." Ripper explained.

"No, you have to go back to the past. Then, you can be her librarian when you grow older while I'll be something much more intimate." 

"I heard that." Buffy said as she walked down the stairs. "I'm not sure why Will's acting this way but it must be because of Oz. If you so much as lay a hand on her, I'll-"

"Still as butch as ever." Ethan sniped.

"Yeah, I guess so. But then, you're still a spineless coward. I could kick your ass and never break a sweat." Buffy moved forward to put her words into action, but was disrupted by the shrill tone of Giles' telephone. Willow, who was closest, reached out and picked it up, grateful for the distraction.

"Xander? It's Anya." As Xander shuffled to the phone, the others stood uncomfortably, glowering at various people.

"An?" Xander blushed a little and turned his back as if it would provide some privacy. "I'm sort of busy . . . yes, I love you, too. Yes, sex, tonight. Hun? I have to go, this isn't a good time." There was a long pause. Everyone strained to hear what Anya was saying, none succeeded. "You're what!? What do you mean? You're retired, you can't reconsider vengeance!" Another long pause. "A who? He what? When did . . .?" Xander closed his eyes in consternation. "My house! I'll be right there."

Everyone looked at the young man expectantly as he turned around. He faced Buffy. "Buff, as much as I hate to interrupt a good sound evil sorcerer butt kicking, I'm afraid you have to come with me. Right now." He shook his head in disbelief. "My girlfriend has decided to mingle with her old co-workers, if you catch my meaning."

Buffy scowled at Ethan and released his shirt front. "Don't think you're off the hook. I have a long memory." She started to shove past him.

'Too bad about that short life expectancy." Ethan smirked. Suddenly a fist slammed into his face and he slumped to the ground.

"Thanks, Wills." Buffy brightly smiled at her friend.

Willow looked down at the crumpled form on the floor. "I've been dying to do that all night." She gave him a disdainful shove with her foot. "Evil perverted geezer."

Giles came down the stairs to find his Slayer and Xander gone, and Ethan unconscious at Willow's feet. Her smiled brightly. "I hope that hurt! What happened? Did Buffy . . ."

"He slipped." Willow smiled innocently, she leveled a look at her two companions. Giles also looked to Spike and Ripper, who nodded enthusiastically and held up her story. 


	12. Days of Yore

Title of Series: A Rip in Time

Title of this portion: Days of Yore

Pairing: W/G, W/S

Background: Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

Spoilers: For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue". 

Rating (for this portion): PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Notes : Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time.

Another Note: The full story is available at www.fanfiction.net 

****************************************************************************************************

"This is why you brought me here? This is why I'm missing giving Ethan Rayne the ass-kicking he so richly deserves?" Buffy looked at the small green-eyed youth. "For God's sake, Xander, a gust of wind would knock this guy over." She shook her head. "You could even beat this guy up."

"He's a demon!" Xander whined. "Just be all slay-ey and kill him. But don't stain the carpet. My mom will be pissed." Then he just registered what she had said earlier. "Hey! For your information, I'm very manly! I don't need you to protect me." He puffed out his chest.

"I never said I was a demon." The man offered.

"Shut up, demon boy." 

"Actually he is a newly made human. He used to be a vengeance demon." Anya explained.

"You're not allowed to invite demons over, Anya! I thought we went through that."

"Why not? I put up with your human friends, even though they're really boring." Buffy glared at her but Anya continued blithely on. " I've really come down in the world. When I was a demon I used to go to some serious parties with really cool people. I even hung out with Dracula once."

"Dracula is real?" Xander asked, distracted for the moment.

"Of course." Anya said rolling her eyes. Her male companion did the same. As if to say 'humans!'. 

"Cool. Dracula is real." Buffy said, contemplating the opportunity to dust the vampire to end all vampires. She turned to Xander. "Do you think he really has that dorky accent?" She pushed her teeth forward to make them look like fangs. "I vant to suck your bloood!"

"He has the accent because he's from Transylvania. He can't help it." Anya snapped. "And I think it's kind of sexy."

Buffy chuckled, still imagining the battle. "Wouldn't be sucking blood after I got through with him. Might even keep his dust as a souvenir." 

"Can we focus here?" Xander said, exasperated. Then he turned to Anya. "Sexy? Blech!" Then he turned to Buffy. "Come on, take his head off or something. Consider it a pre-show to the Ethan Ass Whupping."

"I can't, Xander. He's human now."

"Xander!" Anya shrieked. "I can't believe you would do this. I used to be a demon too. You want Buffy to kill me?"

"No!" Xander sighed. "You're different. You-"

"I'd like to stay for the lovers's quarrel but I have other plans." Buffy gathered up her weapons. "I still have to go beat Ethan down." She grinned, "And then celebrate with a facial and some cheesecake."

"Fine." Xander said. "I'll go with."

"Can we go too?" Erik asked. They all looked at him. "I'm anxious to. . .meet other people. Because I need practice socializing in groups like you overblown primates do." Xander and Buffy glared at him. "I mean. . .humans."

Buffy sighed, she just wanted to go. "Fine. Whatever. But not a whole lot of socializing is going to happen. Just some yelling and bleeding."

"I like violence." Erik said happily.

Buffy shook her head. "If you want to be human. . ." She began before twisting her wrist as if she were turning off a radio. "Turn down the creepy." 

"I want to go if you are all going." Anya stated.

  
  


"Alright, you can come." Xander agreed, leading the motley group to the door. He turned to wag a finger at Erik. "But if see so much as a fang or a horn, your history. Buffy will take you out. Comprendo, demon boy?" 

Buffy clapped Xander on the back. "That was a very manly scolding you gave him." She laughed as she exited the house.

**********

Ethan rubbed his jaw before staring up at Willow in wonder. He was only out for a minute or two. "You've got a good right hook."

"I guess I do."Willow beamed. "Does it hurt a lot? I hope so."

But he ruined it by giving her a dirty old man smile. "I never would have guessed that you liked it rough. That makes things much more interesting."

"Ewww!" Willow cried, stepping back. "Stop that! It's enough to make a girl gay."

Spike narrowed his eyes at the older man. "If I could kick you, I would."

"I can kick you." Ripper said, and he did, right in the rear as Ethan attempted to stand. He snorted with laughter as his friend fell to the floor with an 'ooph'. "You never were subtle, mate." He said bending down to help his friend stand up. "No wonder you had so many trouble with the ladies."

"Be quiet, you arrogant nit. Without my help, you'll never get home."

"Let's get down to brass tacks." Giles said. " Tell me what you did to send him here and I'll send the arrogant boy back where he belongs. In my past."

"So you can go back to being an old, stuffy, tweedy librarian? I don't bloody think so. We have to fix you so I don't end up like this." Ripper stated.

"Oh, you would rather I end up boozing, drugging, whoring, and generally pissing life away as you do? Yes, I can see how that would be a much better fate. Maybe I can even get myself into the roach infested no-tell-motel on the edge of town. That should suit you." Giles said sarcastically.

"Well, I kind of like the Watcher part. That's not so bad." Ripper said defensively. "It is kind of fun to have your very own Slayer to sic on people."

"I don't 'sic' her on anyone. She's not a retriever for pity's sake." Giles replied grumpily.

"Though with her shade of blond hair, there is a bit of a resemblance . . ." Spike muttered. Willow shot him a dirty look and Ripper dutifully smacked him on the back of the head, though a lot lighter than it looked.

Ripper glanced at Giles once more. "But how can you wear those clothes?" 

"There perfectly serviceable." Giles asserted. "Besides, do you know how ridiculous I'd look running around in tight jeans and leather?"

"I think you'd look good." Willow said honestly. 

"Thank you, Willow, but that isn't the point. I can never forget who I was, if I start letting him-" He pointed to Ripper. "To come out at all. . .in the way I dress, or speak. Anything. I'll be lost."

Ethan shot Rupert an annoyed glance. "We'll discuss your so-called misspent youth later. Can I tell the tale and get the bloody hell out of this town?"

"Why should we believe you?" Giles said archly as he narrowed his eyes at his old friend.

"Oh, for Satan's sake, Ripper. You're starting to sound like that paranoid chap on that show, the Z-Files." He shuddered. "Ghastly American television." Ethan's voice turned silkily as he caressed Willow with his eyes. "Personally, I prefer a good romance. Something with a slightly older fellow and a pretty young thing who-"

"I think you have romance confused with porn." Willow said sweetly. There was still some residual VampWillowness in her veins. For some reason, Ethan Rayne brought that to the surface."And that's X-Files, not Z. Though you probably have a hard time remembering things at your age."

"Good heavens!" Giles shrieked, sounding like an offended old lady. He was still stuck on the 'p' word. 

Ripper and Spike guffawed at Ethan's vexed expression and Giles' horror. Spike wiped a tear from his eye. "Guess she told you, tosspot."

Giles was turning an interesting shade of crimson."Where did you learn about, about p-p. . ." 

"Porn?" Willow said, enjoying herself immensely. She could hear VampWillow's husky offer echoing in her ear. 'Wanna be bad?' Oh, yes, I certainly do! At least for the moment.

"Uh, yes. I would rather you didn't use that word again, my dear." He reached over and grabbed Ripper by the scruff of the neck. "Have you been watching that depraved drivel with her? She's a vulnerable, young, impressionable-"

"Who said something about porn?" Xander asked as he strode in the room. Buffy and Anya were right behind him. Inexplicably, Erik decided to stay outside for a cigarette once he saw Giles' face. "Wow, G-Man, I never know what you're going to be talking about when I come in this house."

"Giles!" Willow chided him. "You've seen porn?" She looked at the television with dismay. "And I thought you only used that thing for PBS." 

"When I was younger!" Giles defended himself. "And only sometimes."

"Eww!" Buffy cried, glaring at Giles. "You're not the Watcher I thought you were, Hugh."

"Hugh?" Giles queried, desperate to de-rail this conversation.

"As in Hefner?" Xander said sagely."Playboy Mansion? Does that ring a bell?" Giles continued to glare at the young man. He finally looked at Giles many books. "So, if I move something on these shelves am I going to find some tapes with titles like'Wicked Librarians Let Loose'? 

"Of course not!" Giles roared. "This conversation is over." He shot a deadly look at Ripper. "See what you've done? This is all your fault."

Ripper's grin was wide. "Don't you mean it's actually YOUR fault, uncle?"

"Okay, I've had enough. What's really going on here?" Buffy asked. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me the truth." She set her hands on her hips and watched Giles very carefully. It was evident that she would have to forcibly removed. 

Everyone in the room looked at Giles and he shoved a hand through his graying blond hair. "Bloody hell."


	13. Paradox

Title of Series: A Rip in Time

Title of this portion: Paradox

Pairing: W/G, W/S

Background: Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

Spoilers: For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue". 

Rating (for this portion): PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Notes : Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time.

Another Note: The full story is available in its entirety at www.fanfiction.net 

****************************************************************************************************

Ripper stared at his older self. "Yes, what IS going on here exactly, old man?" 

Giles' jaw tightened and he shot him a look that should have blew him backwards through the past by will alone. It didn't even faze Ripper. Then, Giles' features softened as he set eyes on his Slayer. "That impudent git is me." He gestured carelessly to his young counterpart.

"You?" Buffy asked, a frown on her face. "As in you as a young guy?" She couldn't help but stare at 'Jim', looking for a resemblance. It couldn't be. He was so Anti-Giles. She perused him with narrowed eyes. Rapidly, her study of him became less scientific and more appreciative. Who knew? Giles had been a hottie in his day. There was a dangerous but beckoning grin on his handsome face. He was dressed in tight jeans and leather. His hair was slicked back. His lower lip protruded just slightly, almost into a sulky pout. She wondered if it was soft. . .

Her Watcher flushed under her examination of his younger body. It was one of those bizarre situations that could only occur on the Hellmouth. He was anxious to distract her."Yes, it, uh, appears he did a spell to send himself forward into the future."

Buffy mentally shook herself. Had she just checked out her very own father figure? Eww! She looked over at Willow, desperate to distract herself. "And you weren't involved?"

Willow gave her a sly, 'I caught you!' look but answered her question."Hey! I'm the resident witch here but I'm not that inept. It was all Ripper. Nothing to do with me."

The Slayer held her hands up in supplication. "Sorry. Didn't mean to accuse. My bad." Then her eyes twinkled with amusement. "But what about the making out?"

"No comment, Double Take Girl." Willow snapped.

"What about making out with me?" Spike said petulantly, sick of being ignored.

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Making out with you? Please! She's just in rebound mode. You'll be history in a week."

Willow didn't think so but she wisely kept her own council. Sure, she might have been angry with the arrogant bloodsucker but she wasn't about to give up the mind-blowing smoochies. After all, he was a great kisser and who knows where it would lead? She caught Spike's eye and surreptitiously shook her head as the Slayer turned her back. Then she twirled her finger by her ear making the universal "crazy" sign and pointed to Buffy. Spike's smile was smug.

"So, with the disclosure over and done with. . ."

"Not so fast, Giles." Buffy butted in.

"Buffy, we really don't have time-"

"What about librarian you and Willow?" 

"I told you that never happened! It was Ripper who-"

"Don't try to deflect the blame, G-Man. What are your intentions with our little Willow?" Xander said.

"My intentions? What do you mean by. . .of course, I don't intend to. . .well, she was a student. She's a very young. . .and I love Willow-" He stopped after their horrified looks. "Not like that! She's always been very dear to me but I have never touched her." At their expectant faces he added. "And never will." Even if it had been a rather pleasant if embarrassing situation.

"That's not exactly true." Ripper remarked. He tried to hide his grin.

"I've NEVER touched her. When I was me, I mean!" Giles snarled. "Me, me! Not, you. You." He blew out a harsh breath as he heard how ridiculous that sounded to his own ears. "The point is. . .I'm sending you home and we can all forget about this."

"What if I don't want to go?" 

"You're going. End of discussion."

"Really? Are you going to ground me next? Or send me to bed without my supper?" He folded his arms over his chest. "Who knew you were going to turn into father?"

"The only punishment I was considering involved beating you to a bloody pulp and then sending you back when you were unconscious!" Giles shouted. "And I'm not like father!"

Xander held up a hand. "Calm down, Giles. You're gonna have a heart attack."

"Go home." Giles said with quiet menace. "I'm not in the mood to deal with you this evening."

"Oh, we'll leave then." Anya said, seeing the chance to extricate herself from this room full of boring people. "It's okay, Xander. Your parents aren't home. We could have sex on the lawn like you wanted. But I want you to wear those boxer shorts I bought with the smiley faces on them."

Everyone grimaced.

"Uh, bye guys." Xander said, wincing. "And sorry for the visual." He and Anya left the house post hasty.

"Feel free to leave as well, my dear." Ethan said smoothly. Buffy didn't even dignify his remark with a comment.

Willow caught Ethan's eye. "You really know how to send him back?"

"Of course I do, pet. I'm an experienced sorcerer. This type of spell is child's play to me." He turned his head to the side and made a careless gesture with his hand. "You should see my library. I have some ancient texts, spells that have been lost for a lifetime."

Willow was mesmerized. "Even the Necronomicon?"

Ethan grinned as she stepped closer to him, eyes wide to listen. "No, dear child, nothing as common as that. I have the book that it is based on, among other treasures."

"And I could. . .I could come see it?"

"Anytime. My library is always open to you."

"He neglected to tell you that the library is in his bedroom." Giles said dryly. Willow gasped in outrage and glared at Ethan who shrugged.

Buffy arched an eyebrow. "How would you know?"

"Even at my most decadent, I would never pass up the opportunity to look at books." 

"I forgot. You are the book guy." The Slayer nodded but couldn't help but speculate on the reason why her question wasn't completely answered. "How do we send him back?" She said, looking at Ethan.

"It simple really." The sorcerer drew a box in the air and pulled a book from what seemed like the air. It was thick and red, a gold title was emblazoned on its cover. "Time Travel: A Paradox." 

Giles sent an exasperated glare at his youthful counterpart. "You couldn't remember the title, Time Travel?"

"I was high!" He said defensively.

"How did you do that?" Willow asked. "A small temporal fold?" She bit her bottom lip. "Or did you create a pocket out of matter?"

"I'd be delighted to teach you every single one of my spells." Ethan said, stroking her with his eyes. "As well as some things you can do with those lips."

"Back off, geezer." Spike said succinctly. "Red's mine."

"Actually, she's mine, mate."

"Eeeeew. Stop that, Baby Giles." Buffy pulled a stake from her pocket. "You, too, William, or I'll make you bloody."

The young man winked at her. He loved to mess with people's minds. "You can call me Ripper, luv."

"Send him back, Ethan." Giles said. "Now."

"I'm touched, old friend. You actually trust me?"

"Should I ?" Giles jaw was clenched. To be honest, he didn't have much choice in the matter. If he left Ripper here, they would both eventually fade away. . .fade out of existence. The only thing that kept them together right now was the pull of the spell.

"I don't know, mate. Last time I saw you, you beat me to a pulp and ran me out of town. Maybe I'd should send you back to meet the dinosaurs or land you in the middle of the Spanish Inquisition. Imagine what those demons would do to a disappearing/reappearing man." 

Buffy gasped. "The Spanish Inquisitors were demons?"

Spike chuckled. "No one suspects the Spanish Inquisition!"

Giles smile was feral, he was still on topic. "No you won't, old chum." He pulled his glasses off and cleaned the lenses. "If my memory serves, in about a month, I'll save your worthless hide from Avatar."

"Ava what?" Willow said.

"Avatar. A demon that Ethan owes quite a few pounds too. If I hadn't er. . .straightened him out. . ."

"I would be dead." Ethan said wryly. "So you see, old friend. I have some self interest at heart. Therefore, I can be trusted."

Giles looked at his younger self. "If you were smart you'd let Avatar devour him."

"I can't do that." Ripper said.

"You'll be sorry for that later on." Giles looked at Ethan. "Proceed."

Ethan reached into his invisible pouch and produced some sea salt, incense, and three candles. He turned to Willow. "Would you mind casting a circle for me, Willow?" He wanted to see what her technique was. He spread his hands out. 

"Not at all." She almost squealed. So, he was evil, and older, and kinda hitting on her. They were doing a time travel spell! She couldn't believe it.

Ethan stepped into the circle, Willow had cast. He had noticed how adept she was. Yes, she would make a splendid pupil. He gestured to Ripper. "Join me in the circle."

Ripper crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not going. I'm staying here with Willow."

"No, you are most definitely going." Giles said, shoving him to the circle. "If you stay here we'll both die as soon as the spell uses all of its energy."

"It's the truth, mate."Ethan said. "You'll get both of us killed."

Ripper caught Willow's eye. She smiled sadly. "It's not like we'll never see each other again."

"Yes, but the next time, I'll be a tweedy librarian, luv."

"It's not really fair, is it?" She said sadly.

"No, it isn't. I guess I do have to go." He looked at his older self. "Even though I know that this is what I have to look forward to." Giles shook his head and looked away. 

"Goodbye, Ripper." Willow whispered, leaning forward to kiss him. Ripper gathered her up in his arms and hugged her tight before crushing his mouth down on hers. Spike tensed behind them but was mollified by the fact that this was a goodbye kiss.

He finally pulled away and smoothed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You might not even remember me."

"Why not?" Willow asked, crushed.

"Because of the paradox, my dear." Ethan explained. "You won't be aware in the next time line until after this incident."

"Oh." She said dumbly.

"But it will have happened for me, luv." He said, kissing her forehead, and taking her hands in his. "I always have memories of a beautiful redhead." 

"Goodbye, Ripper.

"Goodbye, Willow." He let go of her hands.

"Goodbye, Buffy. I'll see you for training in a few years."

"Bye, Baby Giles. No smoochies when you see Willow in high school or I'll kick your British ass."

"Yes, ma'm." Ripper said dutifully. He hoped he could keep that promise. 

He went to his older self. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Giles said stiffly.

"Try to be more easygoing." Ripper said. Then he looked at Giles' outfit. "And, for God's sake, lose those sweater vests. Can you at least promise me that?" Giles rolled his eyes. 

He went to Spike. "Goodbye, mate. Try not to eat me when I meet up with you next."

The vampire laughed. "I'll try not too."

Ripper looked at Willow. "Take good care of her."

"I will."

Ripper went into the circle and closed it behind him, sealing it with salt and raised his arms above his head. He mirrored Ethan who began to chant. "Open the portal. We beseech thee, give us trespass. Make tidal wave of time ebb and flow. Create the paradox. Let us go." Ethan repeated this several times and Willow watched in awe. Spike yawned. 

Unbeknownst to the group, Erik came in the doorway. He was transfixed by the glowing floor beneath the young man's feet. A time portal. He rushed forward, he could go back in time. Prevent his mistake. 

Ethan gave him a sidelong glance. A vengeance demon? He could smell the power on him. Hmmm. . .wishes. He looked at Willow who was watching him in awe. Changing this reality may prove. . . useful. He looked over at Ripper who was beginning to fade. He could get his old friend, prevent their falling out. Then, he spread the salt and seized the vengeance demon, thrusting him into the portal. His younger self would know what to do with him. They disappeared in a whirlwind of light.

"Who the bloody hell was that?" Giles asked Ethan. He'd been momentarily stunned by the time shift.

"No one."

"Oh? You randomly shove people through time portals these days?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You didn't see the boy standing there?"

"No. Didn't see a thing."

"Wait a minute! That's the vengeance demon from the cemetery. Now why would you. . .undo it! You want to change this time line, don't you?"

"I was saving you, old friend. You don't want a vengeance demon hanging about."

"I don't think you had my best interests at heart, old man." 

That's when Giles clothes vanished. 

  
  



	14. The Naked Truth

Title of Series: A Rip in Time

Title of this portion: The Naked Truth

Pairing: W/G, W/S

Background: Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

Spoilers: For all episodes in the 4th season through "Something Blue". 

Rating (for this portion): PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Notes : Now that Ripper has arrived, he is making new memories for Giles. These memories come to Giles in flashes when he is awake, and dreams while he sleeps. These images are the past to Adult Giles, but to Ripper and the rest of the Scoobies they are happening in real time.

Another Note: The full story is available in its entirety at www.fanfiction.net 

****************************************************************************************************

Giles was so angry he hadn't even noticed his clothes had melted off. He was in a fury. "I will not allow you to do this, even if it means I have to travel back in time myself!"

"Uh, Giles-" Willow said, putting her hand up in the air to cover a naked backside. So, okay it wasn't a horrible view but it was. . .well, Giles. 

"Quiet, Willow." He said, scowling at Ethan. "I need to take care of this.

"As if you had the ability to go back into the past. You'd never gone into the future without my assistance." Ethan said, smirking.

"Interference is more like it!" Giles suddenly had all of his memories of the past. He remember sitting with Ethan, surrounded by candles as the world spun beneath his feet. His demeanor was menacing as he approached his friend. "One of these days, Ethan, you are-"

"Giles, what Willow was going to say is-"

"Not now, Buffy! Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation?"

"All I know is I'm SEEING a whole lot."

Spike chuckled and couldn't help but sing. "Blue moon. . .I saw you standing alone. . ."

"Hush." Giles turned to Ethan. "One of these days you are going to abuse your power so terribly that it will lash out at you. You won't be able to control it. And when that happens, don't expect--" 

"Aren't you cold, Giles?" Buffy asked.

"Quiet!"

"That is the essence of Chaos." Ethan said. "You are foolish to try to control magic. It's ferocious, raw power that can not be harnessed without losing something in the process. It's a wild beast that's providing you with some of its strength but you can never trust it. And I'm prepared to face those consequences, whatever they may be." Ethan's look was grim. He was shining from the magic he'd just harnessed. His eyes were an almost a liquid shade of brown. His nerve endings were crackling with the leftover traces of power. Willow thought he looked commanding and. . . breathtaking. 

Giles threw his hands up. " Ethan, listen to me, you don't know-" 

"Goodbye, Ripper. See you in the future. The new future." He turned to, Willow. "And you too, my dear girl. I hope to see a great deal MORE of you." Giles rushed forward but Ethan had gone, vanishing instantly and leaving only a trail of laughter in his wake. 

"Bloody Hell." Giles said succinctly. "That was-"

"Amazing." Willow said, her 'wow' face on. Giles scowled at her. "I mean. Bad. Bad Ethan!"

He went to his breast pocket, seeking his glasses to polish, hoping the gesture would calm him. Only he discovered he didn't have any clothing on. "Where did my clothes go?!?"

"We tried to tell you, Giles." Buffy said, amused as her Watcher struggled to maintain his dignity by stepping behind his couch, facing the door of his flat. 

"A simple 'You're naked, Giles' would have sufficed. Feel free to yell that if I'm ever so unfortunate as to lose my attire again." Giles stood there in a state of shock. "I hope this isn't a habitual thing, like getting knocked in the head. " He turned to Willow. "Would you be so kind as to hand me my sheet?" He couldn't quite believe what had happened. He wasn't sure bounding up the stairs naked would be better than crouching where he was.

"Is it in your room, Giles?" Willow asked, kindly. 

"Yes, I believe so. And, could you hurry? It is a little chilly in here."

Xander happened to walk in the door at that moment. "Hey, have you guys seen that green eyed demon kid? Anya and I realized he was missing after we, uh, well. . .hey! Giles! Your pants are off! You just mooned me! You're too old to go mooning" He quickly averted his eyes. 

"I'm British, we don't. . .moon. . . others."

"Do you ever go mooning?" Buffy asked Xander curiously.

"Yeah, a cousin of mine, Scott, and I do sometimes. We usually just go to the graveyard and moon vampires. Turns out, mooning vamps really pisses them off." He grinned at Buffy. "Maybe you should do that on patrol." He gulped at her look. "Okay, maybe not." He looked at the back of Giles head, he was careful not to go lower. " If you can't beat 'em, moon 'em, right Giles?" The Watcher grabbed a decorative couch pillow and put it over his behind.

Willow stopped halfway up the stairs. "Should I just bring you some clothes?"

"Oh, uh, yes. I suppose that would be the best idea. Sorry. It's hard to think when you're-"

"Butt naked?"

"Do be quiet, Xander." Giles said. 

"Giles, I have some bad news." Willow called from his room.

"I really don't think anything could be worse than this."

"You thought wrong. ALL of your clothes are gone. Your closet and drawers are completely empty."

"Bloody Hell! When I get my hands on myself, I'm going to throttle me!"

**********

Ripper grinned. "He's THAT angry about a few ugly tweed suits?" He stepped back from a glowing sphere the size of a basketball. Ethan had fashioned it the night before from an ancient text he'd come upon. They wanted to see the effects of their wishes. 

He looked to the young Ethan who also smiled. "Talk about being set in your ways." Then, he smirked over at Erik who stood in a prison of red beams a few feet away. "You couldn't have just replaced his wardrobe with some leather and denim?"

"I'm being forced to do this, human. Maybe you shouldn't forget that old adage about watching what you wish for. . .you just might get it."

"Rot." Ripper pronounced, picking up a joint from the ping pong table and lighting it. They were in the basement of an apartment complex. Ethan had used a spell that made the other residents forget there even was a basement. It had become their personal recreation room ever since.

"Doesn't it bother you?" Erik asked. "Imprisoning someone."

"You aren't a someone. Only a someTHING." Ripper said. "We're only going to use you to work on our future. Two months tops. Then, you are free to go about your demon ways." He passed his joint to Ethan.

Ethan took a hit. "You should be thanking me. I helped you regain a power center. You were helpless to access your powers before."

"You mean that they were still there?"

"Exactly. You still had the way, D'Hoffryn merely took the means."

Ripper took the joint back from Ethan. "Groovy truth spell you used, by the way. We got everything out of him but his grandmother's name."

"It's Sydney." Erik said automatically. Then he scowled, flicking the red light with a finger tip. "These bars won't hold me for long. I'll eventually be strong enough to break free of them."

"No, you won't. I reinforced them with your power. They ebb and flow with your magical signature."

"Damn you! Let me go! I should be cursing unfaithful women."

"Don't you find that limiting?" Ethan said. "Without D-Hoffryn's charm, you're free to punish anyone."

Ripper had walked to the sphere during the course of the conversation. He found it comforting to watch Willow, even from afar. "We've got a problem, Ethan. The old me just entered a stuffy old department store."

************

Giles stood staring at the row of tweed suits with satisfaction and relief. He lovingly ran a hand down the sleeve of one and looked down at his clothing with disgust. Xander had lent him a sweat suit that was a ghastly bright yellow and he been forced to wear it until he found more suitable clothing. He took two in his size and went to another rack to get shirts. Then, he asked the saleswoman for a changing room. She gave him a veiled look of disdain at his attire but escorted him to a room anyway.

In the room, Giles slipped on a crisp blue shirt and the tweed jacket. He sighed in relief, he was getting back to normal. He bent down and pulled up the pants only to watch them turn to denim before his eyes. He looked at mirror in horror as his beautiful suit turn to a black leather jacket and a shirt with "The Doors" logo. "Blast!" He growled. Giles scooped up the sweat suit and his wallet. He threw open the door only to see racks of leather jackets and jeans. "Blast! Blast!"

The distressed saleswoman stood in the center of the store. "What. . .what. . .what happened?!" She turned angry eyes on him. "You! You did this! It wasn't like this before you came."

"I assure you, madam, I had nothing to do with this." He took his wallet and produced some bills. He decided to keep this clothing, it was much better than the sweat suit. At least he didn't look a gigantic duck anymore. 

"Keep your money! I don't want to touch anything you have! Just get out! You've done enough." She turned her back on him.

Great. Shunned by the sales staff. Giles went out the door and slid in his Citroen. He started it up and went down the road, muttering. "What's next? A plague of marijuana? Acid?" He pressed a hand to the vein throbbing on his forehead. "Dear Lord, what if he gets me stoned?"

Giles turned a curve and sped up. He was almost to his house. "I'm going to get him! Just wait! I'm going to get my books and find out what I need to know and then-" Giles looked on in terror as his car changed around him, it molded into something shiny, red, and shaped like a penis. That's right. . .a mid-life crisis car. "Bloody, bloody, bloody. . .HELL!"

Giles stopped in front of his apartment and ran down the path to his courtyard. He didn't want his neighbors to see him. He flung open the door to see Spike watching television. Spike did a double take. "Nice jacket, Rupert. Much better than the au natural look." 

"At least it isn't tie dye." Giles said dryly. "Where's Willow?"

"She's in classes. She's coming here afterward though."

"To help me locate the spell I'll need?"

"To go out to dinner with me." Spike said, grinning. "It looks like the best Brit won." 

Giles still had Ripper's memories and felt possessive of Willow in a way that he hadn't before. "Stay away from her. She's mine-"

"Your what? Your student?"

"I meant that I'm her protector, her friend, she-"

"You're not fooling me, mate. She's mine. Get used to it." With that, Spike went back to his television program.

Giles sighed. He'd deal with this later. He sat down by a pile of books.

He let out a string of curses as his shirt changed into a colorful tie dyed one. 


	15. The Future is Ours

Title of Series: A Rip in Time

Title of this portion: The Future is Ours

Pairing: W/G, W/S

Background: Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

Spoilers: All Seasons. Even the 6th. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled.

Rating (for this portion): PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Notes : From now on we are dealing with two time lines. Time as we know it. Time as Ripper is changing it. Now that Ripper has returned to his own time with his very own vengeance demon, he has started to wreak even more havoc in Giles' life. No time period is safe, past, present, or future. Giles in the changed past now has full recollection of all the events in the previous parts of Rip in Time, he has been "Ripperized." Fourth Season Giles still remains basically the same. . .he is changing slowly as Ripper makes "improvements" 'a la leather jackets and tie dye shirts. By Season Five, they will be merged into a Ripper-esque Giles. From Season Five forward it will be Willow who is surprised. She assumes that negligible changes are happening to Giles (see the leather jacket comment from above). She will be shocked to notice that her Giles has become more Ripper-like. Anybody else confused? We had to draw a diagram which we might provide if anyone else needs help!

Another Note: The full story is available in its entirety at www.fanfiction.net 

****************************************************************************************************

Changed Season 2. . . .

  
  


Willow Rosenberg was curious. She'd heard that new librarian had come to Sunnydale High. She'd heard that he was younger and cooler than the former librarian who was eaten. Why does everybody get eaten in this town? She'd have to do an analysis but she'd bet that was the leading cause of death. 

But back to the librarian. . .most importantly, she'd found out that he'd brought some unusual books with him. Word gets out in the nerd community. The red head walked in to find an empty library. She sighed in relief, now she could explore in peace and quiet! She felt her fingers almost itch to get her hands on some of the new books. This place hadn't had any new books in ages. Willow had read nearly all of them in her first year at the highschool.

She went up to the stacks and found an interesting section on what appeared to be demonology. She ran her hands over the spines, looking at the odd. Things such as the Origin of Beelzebub, Vampires: Past and Present, and Folk Songs to Summon Pixies. "Hmm." She said, wandering to another section.

There, she found several treatises on magick. It was a subject that had intrigued her for as long as she could remember. She picked one up and opened it to find that there were purple letters and numbers that glowed on the page. She placed a hand to her forehead. She couldn't' be seeing what she thought she was seeing."Knew there was something wrong with the cafeteria Jell-o I ate today. Yikes." She said, putting it back quickly. She took another entitled Witchcraft: A Historical Perspective. She paged through it, looking at the many odd drawings. 

"Do you need some help?" An urbane voice inquired.

"Oh." Willow snapped the book shut. "No. Just. . .l-looking."She glanced up briefly and then back down at the hand holding the book. " You know, hitting the books. Not that I was slapping them. Hitting as in studying." She looked up again to see a tall man with piercing blue eyes behind small gold wired frames. He was dressed in a sport coat and blue jeans. He was a curious mixture of civility and rakishness. The was looking at her so intently that it almost took her breath from her lungs. "Hi. A-are you, the ,uh, new librarian?"

"Yes, I'm Rupert Giles." He held out his hand to her and seemed to take great pleasure in her touch as she weakly shook his.

"Well, h-hello, Mr. Giles. Nice to meet you. I'd better be go--"

"Please. Call me Rupert. Are you sure you have to go? I thought there was something you were looking for." He said slyly.

"Uh, oh. I. . . just some books on, um, magic." She seemed embarrassed. "For a book report! Yes, a book report on magick. . .because you know. . ."

"Do you believe in magick, Willow?" Hi eyes caught hers and held them. 

"I-I'm not sure."

"I do." He smiled at her. "Maybe I can help you find what it is you're looking for." He indicated with his hand that she should follow him into his office. There, hidden in a cupboard, were a treasure trove of ancient texts. 

"These are so. . .so-"

"So. . .?"

"Amazing." She said, as she lightly ran her finger down the spine of one. "May I?"

"Please."

A half an hour later, 'Rupert' had plied Willow with not only books but tea and scones. She sat at another desk reading intently and eating a buttered raisin scone. She turned to find him watching her. "Uh, do you have any-" she turned to read from the book. "Lore Root?"

"Why do you ask?"

"For a spell." She blushed. "J-just for scientific purposes, to see if it works."

"I see." Giles said gravely. "Why do you want to do a love spell?"

Willow gulped. How did he know it was a love spell? "It's for a friend." Well, that was true at least. She planned to use it on Xander and he was a friend. 

"A friend named Willow?"

A knock sounded on the office door.

"Come in." Giles said. A small blond girl entered. "Buffy? Buffy Summers?"

"Wow. Word gets around. I was told you'd have some extra history books."

"I do but I don't think that's why you're here."

"I'm not?" Buffy asked, perplexed.

"You're my Slayer, aren't you?"

"Slayer?" Willow echoed, her mind set in motion.

He smiled, he'd actually been lucky enough to monitor The Slayer not a Slayer-in-Training. By all accounts, she was not a regular Slayer either, she was an exceptional fighter. He took a deep breath, Giles had been practicing this phrase for years. It was something that Watchers as a group dreamed of. "One girl in the all the world-" Giles began.

"Yeah, I know the saying. But I've quit."

"Quit?" He said angrily. "You don't quit! If I had to put up with all that bloody boring studying, you have to keep killing the undead." Then he scowled. "And you messed up my moment. Do you know how long I've been waiting to say that?!"

"Undead?" Willow said in askance.

"Chill, Jeeves." Buffy's eyes flitted away. "You're not Mr. Secretive, are you?"

"Who is the boss here? I am the Watcher. You are The Slayer." He looked at Willow. "Besides, I know I can trust her. And I have a feeling you two will get on quite well." 

The Slayer glowered at him. "Are you learning impaired? I just said that I quit. I don't have time for this particular after school job. I have an aversion to splinters, okay? Comprendo?! I told you that I'm not going to do it and I'm not." She ran out of the room and slammed the door, ripping the top of the door of the hinge.

Willow looked at the door. "Do you think she's on steroids?" Giles couldn't help but grin. "What's going on here?" She asked, drifting to his side.

He cupped her cheek. "You couldn't even begin to imagine, pet."

***********

"Watch out, mate. That is what they call jailbait." Ethan said before he downed a shot of vodka. 

Ripper was still bent over the glowing sphere, paying rapt attention to the new and improved Giles' relationship with Willow. It was uncanny. The new Giles was a perfect blend of tweedy Giles and himself. Apparently, knowing about his future could change his past. "Leave me alone. I know what I'm doing." 

"Trying to get a ten year sentence?" 

"No. I'm changing the way she thinks about me. Not as the stuffy old Watcher or her sodding father figure." He looked up at the vengeance demon. "That was the whole purpose of this wish." His eyes twinkled as he envisioned their new life together. " She's going to think of me as handsome, sophisticated, and-"

"Old?" Ethan asked. He downed another shot.

"I am not old."

"You could be her father."

"Maybe. But I'm NOT her father. You saw the way she was looking at me. I'm the sexy new librarian who-"

"A sexy librarian? Isn't that an oxymoron?" Ethan came to stand by his side, looking down at the Slayer and Willow. 

"There's only one moron here." Ripper said meaningfully.

Ethan looked at the Slayer carefully. "You know, now that we have most of our older selves' memories, I can't help but think she looks better there."

"Willow?" Ripper asked, dazed by the vision before him. At this age, Willow had long flowing red hair which she charmingly tucked behind her ear. She had her head bent over a book and he was right behind her, reading over her shoulder. But she'd been just as lovely with her hair cut short, cupping her face. 

"No. The Slayer, you nit. She should eat more often. They should make her eat sandwiches." Ethan said and then hiccuped.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Stoned too." Ethan groped for the couch and dizzily sat down. "So, what's next, mate? Want to work on your tan or maybe get yourself a diff-"

"I'm bored with annoying the stuffy old me." He gave his friend a devilish grin. "Though putting the weed in his sock drawer was truly inspired." Ethan nodded in acknowledgment of his achievement. "But, I want to go a little further in time." Ripper said, rubbing his chin in thought. "I've made the right kind of first impression but I need to reinforce it." He looked at the demon. "I wish to go forward a few months."

Ethan watched his friend, soon enough he would make his move. 

*********

"I guess Ethan was wrong." Willow said, sitting in Giles living room. " I remember everything that happened."

Giles merely looked over at her wearily.

"Are you still upset?"

His expression darkened.

"Alright. Touchy, touchy." She braced her hands on her thighs and stood up.

He swept his hand out to indicate the changed room. "I'm touchy?! Touchy?!? Look at this place!" On the walls were pictures of Led Zeppelin, The Doors, and The Who. Swirls of 'psychedelic' colors decorated his once sedate walls. Jimi Hendrix blared on the eight track tape stereo. Beanbag chairs in avocado and burnt orange lay on the royal blue shag carpet. Beads were hanging in all the doorways. 

Xander knocked in his familiar "shave and a haircut" pattern before walking in. Yesterday, Giles had been in a snit because no one had knocked. He looked around the room with a mixture of silent Xanderish mirth and mischief. "G-Funk, grooooovy pad you got here! When did you redecorate?" A muscle twitched in the older man's jaw. Then, Xander nodded, seeming to come to a conclusion. "Okay, so it's unanimous. The 70's threw up in here." 

Giles groaned. "Have you located a spell?" He asked Willow.

"No." She tried to put this as tactfully as possible. "Don't you think you're making too much out of this. He's just playing with you. Nothing major has changed."

"Yet." 

"I know you're upset about this but I bet it'll blow over soon. He 'll get distracted by something else and forget about trying to change your future."

"Maybe your right." But he had a sneaking suspicion that things were about to very wrong around here.

  
  


***********

Ripper watched his future self with a small grin, his plan was beginning to pay off. . . 

  
  


"Isn't it romantic?" Willow sighed.

Giles looked down at the bloodletting ritual depicted in the book. "I was going to say 'gory' but if that's your-"

"Not that!" She said, slapping his arm playfully. The two had spent a great deal of time together since his tenure in Sunnydale began. They had grown very close.

"What are you thinking about?" Willow was still his partner in research but she was also becoming his friend. Right away, he tried to put them on equal footing and it had payed off. 

"I was talking about Buffy and Angel."

"I don't find vampires particularly romantic."

"Oh, come on. We're talking about the ultimate Romeo and Juliet relationship."

"Very romantic. Both of them died as I recall."

"Yes, but that's the point. The danger makes it more exciting." Then she flushed a charming shade of red. "I mean. . .uh, whoo. Bloodletting ritual, huh?"

"Exciting?" 

She ducked her head. "Yeah." she managed. "With all the smoochies and-"

"Smoochies." He repeated huskily as he turned to her. "Have you ever been kissed, Willow?" Surely, one little kiss wouldn't hurt. He placed his hand on her face, rubbing her cheek with his finger.

"Uh, y-yeah, I've been k-kissed before."

"Really?"

"Of course." She said, her chin raising as she pulled away from him. "By Xander when we were in kindergarten." 

"Xander?" He said with a chuckle. "You two had a playground romance?"

She nodded. "We broke up over a Barbie doll. It was tragic." She said with a grin. Then her face changed. She laughed without humor. "You know, he doesn't even seem to notice me now. Not really. I'm just his best friend."

He was devastated. "You want him to notice you?"

"Can I trust you?" He nodded, despite his feelings. " I'm in love with him."

"You're in love with Xander." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Yes." She grabbed his hand and pressed it between her two small ones. "Don't tell anyone, please? Especially not Buffy. I'd die of embarrassment."

He struggled to keep his mind on topic. "Why don't you want Buffy to know?"

"Because he wants her." She said bitterly. 

"When he could have you?" Giles was shocked. 

"Rupert, you don't think that doing a love spell might-"

"Would you really want him to pine over you because of a spell?" Though it would serve the little twerp right. 

"I guess not. But what about. . .is there anything I can do to make myself. . .I don't know. . .prettier?"

That was it. He stood up and grabbed her out of her seat, pulling her close. "You're beautiful! Do you hear me? You are second to no one. Especially Buffy." 

She burst into tears, sobbing against his shoulder. "Th-th-thanks but you have to say those things, because your-"

"Shhh. I would never lie to you, Willow." He sighed, inhaling the warm scents of vanilla and cinnamon from her perfume. Something had to be done. Xander Harris would pay for this.

  
  



	16. Curses!

Title of Series: A Rip in Time

Title of this portion: Curses! 

Pairing: W/G, W/S

Background: Takes place during "Something Blue" (though its my alternate universe version) and beyond.

Spoilers: All Seasons. Even the 6th. Don't read if you don't want to be spoiled.

Rating (for this portion): PG-13

Authors: Cyndy and Sara

Notes : From now on we are dealing with two time lines. Time as we know it. Time as Ripper is changing it. Now that Ripper has returned to his own time with his very own vengeance demon, he has started to wreak even more havoc in Giles' life. No time period is safe, past, present, or future. Giles in the changed past now has full recollection of all the events in the previous parts of Rip in Time, he has been "Ripperized." Fourth Season Giles still remains basically the same. . .he is changing slowly as Ripper makes "improvements" 'a la leather jackets and tie dye shirts. By Season Five, they will be merged into a Ripper-esque Giles. Willow will be shocked to notice that her Giles has become more Ripper-like. Anybody else confused? We had to draw a diagram which we might provide if anyone else needs help!

Another Note: The full story is available in its entirety at www.fanfiction.net 

Yet Another Note: Damn, that's a lot of notes!

**********************************************************************************************************************

Giles let himself relax into his new leather sofa. The supple material surrounded him, enfolding him its warmth. The wood in the nearby fireplace crackled as it heated up. He had a cup of steaming hot Earl Grey tea in a China cup and he inhaled it the bittersweet aroma gratefully. His eyes surveyed the changed landscape of his apartment with satisfaction. Everything was as it should be.

Ripper had finally tired of decorating Giles' life with the trappings of a seventies' lifestyle. There were no more band posters, bean bag chairs, or beads. Giles had cheerfully dumped them into the trash and had redecorated. He had even allowed himself to splurge on new furnishings and a fresh coat of paint. All in all the place looked better than it ever had. 

The improvements didn't stop at his home though. Giles had purchased several new outfits as well. And only two of them were tweed suits. He'd passed on his ripped, faded jeans and instead bought a few pairs of stoned washed, straight-legged jeans with button flys. Giles had bought a crew-neck sweater, a cable knit one, several oxford shirts, and a couple of turtle necks. The only thing that he'd retained from the Ripperized wardrobe was the battered leather jacket. Xander had been upset by that, he was hoping Giles would donate it to him so he could "take a turn being Joe Cool." Giles told him that it would never happen even if he were to wear the jacket. 

"So, what's the sitch? Vampires, or demons or bears oh my?" Buffy said in a singsong voice, crossing her legs. She was perched on the other end of the sofa with a stake in her grasp. She often toted one around with her. Giles often thought that it must be a security blanket of sorts for her. She knew she could stake vamps at will if she needed to.

"There have been some sightings of a -"

"That's it?" Spike complained, his head poking up from behind the kitchen counter. "You don't have any of the official mumbo jumbo?"

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say 'what?'" Xander chimed in. He was seated at Willow's feet, resting against her knees and eating a chocolate bar. Willow sat in the large easy chair next to the sofa, her laptop on the arm of the chair.

"You know." Spike said, plopping himself in between the Watcher and the Slayer. "Don't you have some pomp and circumstance? An official oath you say? Or one of those gavels you can bang and call the meeting to order? "

"No." Giles said, in an irritated tone.

"Yet another illusion shattered." Spike said sadly. He had built them up to be more organized enemies. Shouldn't they have battle plans? Or at least some walkie talkies? He sighed and then opened Giles' jar of peanut butter and stuck his finger in before bringing it to his lips. The others watched in a sickened stupor. He was about to dip his finger back in when Xander's voice stopped him.

"No! No double dipping! Ewww. Don't you have any manners?" 

"Well, I always asked my victims if it's alright if I drain 'em before I do. Course they usually just scream back at me and say 'please no, don't' or some rot. So, I guess that would be manners." Spike said nastily. Buffy reached up and smacked him upside the back of the head. "Ow."

Xander glared before he jogged around the corner and swiped a spoon and a bowl from the drying rack. He tossed them both at Spike. "Use these so we don't get your undead germs. There's no telling where your mouth has been."

Spike smiled slyly at Willow who pinkened under his gaze. "Yeah, there's no telling where my mouth's been." 

Willow coughed and pretended to be absorbed in her computer screen. 

Giles glared at the vampire, resisting the urge to 'accidently' shove a stake through his heart. "Yes, well, not that we've all been disturbed by that particular mental image, let's get back to the demon at hand. Shall we?" They all nodded emphatically except for Spike who merely leered at Willow before he took a scoop full of peanut butter out. He eyed Xander's chocolate bar. Hmmmm.

"There have been some sightings in the paper of what was described by one teenage girl as 'gross snake guys.' Apparently, they are part reptilian and part human."He looked at Buffy. "Have you seen anything fitting that description while on patrol?"

The Slayer shrugged. "Nope, can't say that I have. I would have remembered some grody snake people." She tossed her stake up in the air. "What's the plan? Want me to hit some demon haunts and get some information?" She grinned ferally. "Or just hit some demons for that matter?"

Spike reached out and apprehended Xander's chocolate. "Hey!" The boy yelled, reaching for him. But Spike eluded his grasp and broke off the eaten end and tossed it. Then, he dipped the other end in the peanut butter and put in his mouth. "Can we start with him?" Xander said plaintively.

Spike's eyes rolled back in ecstacy. "Better than blood." He said around the homemade peanut butter cup. 

Giles barely spared them a glance, his attention was focused on Buffy."For now, just the haunts, if you please. I need more information before we can determine a method to dispatch them. There are several species of demon that fit that description and all of them have different weaknesses. There have been four mysterious deaths since they're arrival too. I want to find out what they're involvement in that might be."

"Least they're human size and not a giant snake like the mayor." Xander chimed in. "Cuz I had enough of that. I can't even see Jurassic Park anymore without having scary flashbacks." Spike broke off another piece of chocolate and dipped it in the peanut butter. Xander scowled at him before he reached out and whisked it out of the vampire's hand before he had a chance to bite. He shoved it in his mouth eyes sparkling with mischievous glee. Then he moaned. "Mmmm. . .good."

Spike's eyebrow rose. "See?" He dipped another piece of chocolate. 

Buffy put her hands on her hips as she looked at Xander who was lost in the pleasures of chocolate. "Since when do we make nice with the evil undead?"

"Since he started making yummy snacks?" The Slayer scowled. "Sorry. I'll make it up to you! I can go with, if you want, Buffy. Anya's staying in tonight."

"Might be nice to have some company." Buffy said, brightening a bit. "We could hit the Krispy Kreme on the way home for some more yummies."

"Count me in, then." 

"I think you should take Spike with you as well." Giles suggested. 

"Giles, why? I don't want to babysit a-"

"What did I do to piss you off, Watcher? I'd rather break her neck than-"

Both Buffy and Spike started whining at the same time. Giles held up his hand to silence them. "Buffy, you most certainly do need his help. We don't know how many of these things have invaded Sunnydale. I know that Spike can't fight, but his demonness might come in handy if you are outnumbered. He still looks threatening." He glanced at Spike. "And I just want you out of my hair for a while. Willow and I will be doing some research and I can't think with you yammering on about one blasted thing or another." 

"Hey!" Spike said. "I can't believe this, here I am attending the blasted Scoobies meeting when I'm still evil and you-"

"Be quiet." Giles said, waving his hand in dismissal. He looked at Buffy."You'd better go on patrol, Buffy, I want you home at a decent hour."

"Yes, sir." Buffy gave a mock salute. She pulled Xander up and cast a baleful look at Spike. "Come on, Fangless, it's time to take you for a walk."

"Just you wait, Slayer. When I get my fangs back, you'll get up close and personal with them."

"Promises, promises." Buffy said, rolling her eyes. "I whipped your ass even when you had a ring that made you unkillable so my knees aren't exactly knocking, Oh Impotent One."

"I AM NOT IMPOTENT!" Spike growled, thinking incredibly malevolent thoughts about finger painting with their blood once he was chipless. 

"Whatever, Baby Deadboy." Xander grinned as he shrugged his coat on. He knew how to get back in Buffy's good graces."We could make up nicknames for Spike while we patrol. . .how about White Out? Get it. . .because of his hair?" Baiting the now helpless vampire was always entertaining.

"Or Pale Face?" Buffy said, opening Giles' door.

Spike mentally counted to ten, he hoped vicariously watching the violence tonight would cool his temper. He leaned over Willow and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I hope you realize that I'm doing this for you, luv." 

"Ewww!" Xander said. "Willow's got blood breath now."

"Actually, it was kind of peanut buttery." Willow offered.

"Blech. Stop, I beg you." Buffy pleaded. "Or I won't be able to eat my donut."

"We'd better be stopping at the donut joint." Spike said as he walked to the door. "I call dibs on the glazed ones." Then he fixed Xander with a look. "What? Come on, Tonto, let's get the lead out."

"Who said we're buying you a donut, Death Breath?" Xander asked.

"I didn't say you had to." Spike morphed into demon face. "I usually get a two-fanged discount."

"We're buying you one." Buffy and Xander said at once. They didn't even want to think about some poor terrified clerk tossing glazed donuts at them. They all filed out the door.

"And bring some jelly ones home with you!" Giles called.

"Don't forget the cake donuts with the sprinkles!" Willow added. The trio closed the door behind them.

"I thought they'd never leave." Giles said, heaving a long-suffering sigh. 

"Me either. Sometimes they make it hard to concentrate. Especially Spike." She said with a small, private smile.

"Yes, well. . .he certainly is, er, disturbing." Giles said inanely. He smoothed a hand over his chest and down his knees, searching for imaginary lint. He was wearing an ivory cable-knit sweater and light blue jeans. They brought out his eyes. He felt the need to put himself to rights. Willow's presence in his home set him off-kilter now thanks to his youthful counterpart. 

Willow didn't answer, she was busily typing in the address to the morgue's website. She was going to decrypt their files so she could find the autopsy reports on the recent murders. She glanced at him briefly and then fixed her eyes on the screen. Willow had tried very hard not to notice the Watcher's new wardrobe but she couldn't help but admire what he did for a pair of jeans.

"How are things with y-you and S-Spike?" He said nervously. Giles was trying to sound casual. And he was, he told himself. Just casually curious. 

"Fine." Willow said, biting her lip. She was typing furiously, getting past the barriers. Please don't let him say anything about Ripper. We've managed to avoid the customary re-hash of the situation this far. Please, please, please. . .

"Fine? That's it? I thought you two were more seriously involved."

She relaxed. "I'm not sure how involved we are." She and Spike had been dating, if you could call it that. Mostly, it involved 'hanging out' with him at Giles. Spike didn't have access to his car or a place of his own. Her fingers halted their progress across the keyboard. " I just can't figure out where this is headed."

"What do you mean?" He asked, moving closer to her while still staying seated on the couch. He very carefully made their knees touch as she sat in the chair opposite him. 

"I don't know if its real." She said, gently grazing his foot with her own. "I still have some things to work out. I just broke up with Oz. Then, there was the whole Rip. . .uh, you know what I mean."

"I do." Giles agreed. He permitted himself to feel a little bit happy about her hesitations. . .for her own good of course. His only interest in this was innocent, he was simply watching out for her. It sounded plausible in his own mind, in theory at least. "And you did get involved with him rather quickly and perhaps rashly. Have you thought about the ramifications of your relationship?"

"Ramifications?" She was having trouble concentrating.

"Willow, he is soulless. A demon who could never love you the way you love him."

"You don't know that." She said, determined to defend Spike. "He loved Drusilla."

"Yes, but she was also a demon. He decided to 'torture' her into loving him again. Do you wish to settle your arguments with him in the same manner?"

"Okay. So, I see your point. Big'no' to that. But he might not do that to me."

"And what if he get's his bite back, Willow? Are you prepared to deal with him feeding on humans?"

"I hadn't thought about that." She said worriedly.

"What if he decides to come after one of us?"

She frowned, her mind obviously filled those scenarios. "I-I hadn't thought about a-all of that. Oh, God." She bit her lip. "He can seem so human sometimes."

"I know." Giles reached out and squeezed her hand. "I didn't mean to frighten you, I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the situation." He pulled back from her and slid his glasses off. "This probably doesn't come as a surprise to you, but I don't approve of your relationship with him. I'm worried about you."

"I know." Willow said, darting a quick look at his face. It brought memories back to see him without the feeble 'protection' of his glasses. It was as if he were Clark Kent with them on, just ordinary, every day Giles. Without them, he looked far too much like Ripper. It was difficult to ignore what the two of them had shared."I'll think about what you said, Giles." She emphasized his last name subconsciously.

He stifled a small smile. It appeared she wasn't immune to him."Glad to hear it." He stood up. "We should get back to work."

"Yep, we need to save Xander from Jurassic demons." She turned back to her computer and Giles focused his attention on the Rigel Diaries which held accounts of cold-blooded reptilian demons.

*************

Ripperized First Season. . .

Giles slammed the quarterstaff in Xander's mid-section and sent him to the floor. The boy looked up at the Watcher blearily. "Um. . .pain. . .bruising. Owwww." 

"Well, it appears our lesson is over for today."

"Over?" He sat up, clutching his ribs. "Over is good." 

Giles reluctantly leaned down and helped to him to his feet. "There you are. No permanent damage done."

"Nothing permanent? You're evil with that thing. I saw that little smug smile on your face, you're enjoying this!" He pressed a hand to his side. "You're like Friar Tuck, a BAD Friar Tuck!" 

"Xander, you know very well that this is for your own good." He put the staff back in the weapons locker. "It's very likely that this training will help you live a great deal longer on the Hellmouth."

"Whatever. I still say you're getting some ya-ya's out of this." He limped to the door. "I'm going home to use a lot of ice and pain killers."

"I was hoping we'd have a go at the crossbow."

"No, you were hoping to stand me up against a wall and shoot an apple off my head or something, evil Friar Guy." He shook a finger at him. " I don't think I want to be playing your twisted little games!" He exited the library, grumbling nonsensically. 

Giles sat down at the cherry wood table in the center of the library and tried not to laugh himself silly. Maybe that would teach the little twit not to play with Willow's heart so casually! He'd been 'training' Xander, or knocking the stuffing out of him, for three weeks now and the boy had been bruised and battered every time. Giles had also taken to letting him patrol with Buffy. He knew that he wasn't really risking Xander's safety. God knows, the boy had enough chicken in him to run at the appropriate times. And Buffy was more than a match for anything she met. He just hoped that he got too bruised to be attractive to Willow.

"Mr. Giles?"

He turned to see a dark haired woman standing there. "Uh, yes?"

"Hi, I'm Miss Calender, the new computer teacher."

"Oh, y-yes. I saw the memo. Welcome." He was distracted by a book in his palm. He'd been reading up on Sunnydale's notorious history.

"Thanks. I actually came here for business purposes. Mr. Snyder wants me to hook up a couple of computers in here."

"Computers? In here?" He frowned. "I don't think so.' He gestured to the shelves. "As you can see this is a place for books. Not machinery." He looked at the long oak board table. No, computers wouldn't fit in on such a surface.

She sighed. "It wasn't an offer, it was an order." Giles looked at sharply. "From the principal, not me. You are getting two computers tomorrow. I just wanted to warn you." 

"Fine. Is that all?" He said imperiously. 

"Yes. Unless. . ."

"Unless what?"

"Do you know why the previous teacher quit?'

"She didn't quit. She's dead." Giles said, in a deceptively bland voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was she ill?"

"No, she was killed." He said, he couldn't help but enjoy the way the color drained from her face. "You'll find that we have a lot of. . .accidents here in Sunnydale." He strolled to his office, signaling the close of the conversation. "Do be careful." Giles closed the door behind him.

Jenny Calender shrugged her shoulders. "Creep."

*************

In the Past. . .

"That was very subtle." Ethan said, lighting a smoke. "Why didn't you just tell her that she lived on a Hellmouth, too?"

"She was rude. I was just warning her in my own way."

"Like you were helping that Alexander fellow?"

"He was a nuisance."

"All I'm saying is, be careful what you wish for. You just might get it."

"Very enlightening. Find that piece of advice in a fortune cookie?"

"No, in a shop in Chinatown. It's a curse, you know." Ripper shrugged. "And what of the luscious young Willow?"

"What about her?"

"Well, so far you haven't made any progress."

"She's still a child. I'm laying the framework."

"I would just be careful how many changes I made if I were you." Ethan admonished, looking at him with reproval. "You never know what you might muck up. Especially in a place as unstable as Sunnydale." He threw on his jacket. "I'm going to the pub. You want to come or do you want to be alone with the orb?"

"I'm not alone." Ripper said, gazing into it. Willow's visage swam into view. "She's here. That's all that matters."

************

Changed Fourth Season. . .

"Find anything useful?" Willow asked, as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Quite a few things, but I don't know if it applies to our demon or not."

Willow tossed her book onto the coffee table. "I can't do anymore tonight. I'm sorry."

He set his down too and sat next to her. "Don't be. You earned your keep."

"Did I earn a donut?" Willow said, grinning.

"Of course. You might have earned two."

She looked at the clock. "As soon as they get back with them."

"They're probably bickering in the middle of a cemetery." He said dryly. 

"Probably. You know, I don't think I even hear it anymore. It's like the teacher in the Peanuts' specials. The one who says "wha wha whah." She turned to look at him and a shaft of pain went through neck. "Oww!"

"What is it?" He said, reaching for her. He removed her hand and felt her neck, the tendons were strained, feeling as though they would snap. Giles instantly began to massage it.

Willow sighed. "Oh, wow. That feels really gooood." She said, giving a little sigh.

"Well, I've had a little practice." He intensified his efforts and was rewarded by an earthy moan. "Buffy often gets aches and pains."

She licked her lips. "Really? You trying to tell me something?"

Giles smiled. "No, I was merely telling you about my credentials."

Willow leaned her head against his hand, stilling his movements. She rubbed her cheek against the warm skin. "Well, you're very, very gifted."

"I-I try." Suddenly, there was no air in the room. 

She couldn't help herself, she brushed a kiss against the back of his knuckles. "Thank you."

Giles' eyes were wild. "If you're going to kiss me. . " He broke off, pulling her into his lap and bending his head to hers. "Kiss me here." He captured her lips with his own. Willow wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. 

That's when the door opened, admitting Buffy, Xander, and Spike into the room.

"Bloody hell!" Spike exclaimed, dropping the donuts.

"I knew it!" Xander cried. "This has been happening for years!"

"Ewww!" Buffy screeched. "What in the hellmouth is going on here?"

The three stared in various degrees of confusion, disgust and anger as Giles and Willow sprang guiltily apart. It became obvious to the trio that there was only one explanation. Together Buffy and Xanderlooked at each other and chimed, "Spell?"

Spike sniffed. "Curse, more like."

"Good thing I'm an expert on those." Jenny Calender said, as she strolled in behind them. All of them, except Spike, whirled to gape at her. "What? You guys look like you've seen a ghost." 


	17. Future Imperfect

Title: Rip in Time Series

Title of this portion: Future Imperfect 

Author: Cyndy

Email: cyndyr298@yahoo.com

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: Post "Flooded". Be warned: anything after it might be up for grabs if it fits in my story line. Season 6 Spoilers!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pairing: W/S, W/G, W/E

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Joss. All hail Joss!

Feedback: Is very much appreciated. It keeps me going!

****************************************************************************************************

In the Past. . .

Ripper watched his older self and Willow practice some spells together. He had his arms wrapped around her as the two of them attempted to strip the petals from a rose. His left hand rested on her abdomen and her hand lay over his, keeping it close to her. The magick swirled around them, creating a small vortex around the rose. It was a test of synchronicity and skill. They did it beautifully. It was so natural, their minds were in complete harmony.

Ripper sighed. She was perfect. Perfect for him. It was too bad he had to wait until he was older to be with her. Though, it did give him some peace to know that they would one day be together. He looked at his pet vengeance demon. "I wish to go further along. Send me to a time a year from now."

"Granted." The demon said, his face turning veiny and red.

***********

Changed Season 2. . .

Giles was debriefing the gang on Spike and Drusilla, the newest threat in town. All of them sat around the big oval table, watching him. Willow looked attentive, her chin was cupped in her hand and she was watching him with a small dreamy smile. It was easy to see that she wasn't paying attention to a word he said.

After he finished, the other got up from the table to set about their respective tasks while she sat immobile in her chair. "Have a nice dream, luv?"

"What? I wasn't dreaming. " She flushed. "I was. . .thinking. Thinking about what you said. I was in contemplation."

"I don't believe you." He said with a grin as he watched the others file out of the room. "Feel up to doing some more research with me?"

"I was hoping we could do something. . .else." She said, her eyes lighting with a wicked thought.

"Willow. . " He chastised, trying to stop the traitorous tide of warmth that slid through his body. 

"What?" She said, getting up from her chair and invading his space.

"We can't." He insisted but he didn't move away. "We shouldn't."

" I think we should." She reached out and plucked his tie from his inside his coat. She pulled him by it until he stepped forward awkwardly.

"Don't you think it's wrong, Willow?" He protested weakly. "You're a student."

"All I want is a kiss." She said. They'd been doing that often, sneaking into the stacks to kiss. But it was all that he permitted himself. He told himself that it was alright as long as it didn't go any further than that.

"Yes, luv, but when you're done kissing me, I'm left wanting more. Much more."

She ducked her head, her sexual bravado gone. "I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be, luv. We'll take this slow and easy. Kissing you makes me feel alive. Whole." He stopped and stroked her hair. "The rest will come letter.

They heard a noise from down the hall and broke apart quickly. It was Xander and Buffy , they had raided the vending machines again. "Yes, well then." Giles said, trying to sound Watcherish. "Let's tackle that research."

***********

Ripperized Season 4

"J-Jenny?" Giles gasped, standing up. "Is it really you?"

"Uh, yeah." She said, giving him an odd stare. "What's up? Sorry I'm late for the Scooby meeting."

"Oh, Jenny." He ran towards her and threw his arms around her, holding her tight. "It's you! You're alive. You're alright!" He proceeded to kiss both of her cheeks and brush the hair away from her face reverently. "You're here. Do you have any idea how I've missed you?" Willow's head lowered miserably, the look on his face when he saw her again was unmistakable. Not that she wasn't glad Miss Calender was alive. She was thrilled that she was here once more. But did he have to look so damn happy about it? Or touch her so much?

"I'm fine." Jenny shook his hold on her off. She stepped away from the circle of his arms and regarded at him with concern. "Are you alright, Rupert? Did you get hit on the head?" She tried to hide her impish smile and failed. "Again? Because they must have hit you hard this time."

"I'm fine." He whispered, he looked at the others. Buffy and Xander had big but bewildered grins on their faces. Spike looked bored. He glanced at Willow but she wouldn't meet his eyes. He felt his heart clench. Oh, God. He'd made an ass of himself. What must she think? He had almost ravished her just a few minutes ago and her he was holding another woman. Not that he had any romantic designs on his newly resurrected girlfriend. He'd just been thrown by seeing her again. He'd make amends later. He turned to Jenny. "How did you get here?"

She pulled her car keys from her pocket and dangled them in his face. "In a car."

"A car?" He repeated dumbly.

"Yes, its this newfangled machine. It takes you from point A to point B."

"M-machine? They have cars in heaven?" Giles asked, confused.

"Heaven? I live in Sunnydale." She said, brushing past him to take a seat at the table. "What's wrong with you, Rupert? If I didn't know better I'd swear you've taken up smoking pot again."

He blanched. "N-no, of course not."

Xander reached out and touched her arm fast and then pulled it away. "You were dead." He touched her again. "You feel warm though."

Jenny pulled away raised an eyebrow as she sat back in her chair. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't think so. I'm very much alive." She eyed everyone in the room. "Okay, so what spells have you guys been doing? Because it's obviously made you all crazies."

"I knew there was a spell!" Xander cried. He jerked a thumb at Willow and Giles. "First, those two are sucking face and then you show up here." He made a flourishy gesture with his hands. "Somethin' freaky is goin' on. We need to grab some books and get crackin'."

Jenny let out a shout of laughter. "Yeah, like those two need a spell to do that." She gave Willow and Giles a fond look. "They're supposed to be like that. After all, they're going to be married in two weeks."

"Married?" Willow squeaked. 

"I knew it!" Xander said, nudging Buffy. "Those two have been doing it for years."

Buffy shrugged, still staring at Jenny.

"They bloody well aren't!" Spike said, finding his voice.

Jenny frowned. "Hey, why do you guys have a blood sucking fiend in here? I thought we didn't like vampires."

"We don't." Xander said pointedly to Spike.

"Yeah, well I don't bloody well care for you either, git." Spike said, stalking over to Jenny. He pointed to Willow. "Me and Red here are the only ones getting married. Got it?"

"You want to marry me?" Willow asked, an 'awww' look on her face.

"Hold on just a minute!" Giles interjected. "No one is getting married here."

"You're calling the wedding off?!" Jenny asked, pressing a hand against her chest. "What happened?"

Xander leaned down and turned her face towards him and spoke loudly, with emphasis. "No. Willow. Is. Not. Marrying. Giles. Because. That. Is. REALLY. NASTY." Buffy nodded in agreement. "I've seen him in just a sheet and let's just say it ain't pretty." 

Giles scowled.

Xander looked thoughtful. "Well, I've seen him from the backside, actually. He's in pretty good shape for a man of his age."

Jenny looked alarmed.

Buffy gave Xander a look. "No, it wasn't like that! No naked fun with Giles! Well, he was naked but I couldn't say that it wasn't fun. There was a sheet and then it was gone. It was this whole big thing."

"That's right." Willow agreed. "NONE of us have done anything with Giles."

"Well, SOME of us have." Xander sniffed. "But they just won't admit it."

"Hey, guys, what's up?" A small voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see a young dark haired pre-teen with a slight resemblance to Buffy, holding a book bag. 

Everyone looked at her blankly.

She rolled her eyes. "I get it. I'm not included. Again. Fine, have your little Scooby meeting. See if I care." She tossed her hair of her shoulder and strode through the room into Giles' bathroom. "I'll just play with the British guy's hair products. Who knew he liked mousse that much?"

Everyone looked at each other. 

Xander was the first to speak. "Uh, who was that?!" 

**********

The youthful Ethan Rayne watched his fellow sorcerer slumber peacefully on the dilapidated couch. The past few days had just worn him out. His lips twisted, well. . .that and the sleeping pills he'd slipped in his ale. His eyes settled on the vengeance demon who was held by his power. "I have a few wishes I would like to make."

"Are they wishes about the redhead?" Ethan nodded. Erik glanced down at Ripper. "Not that I care, but don't you think you're friend will mind?"

"Not at all. Once I fix this grand mess of his, he'll never even know that he wanted her for himself. She'll be mine and he'll have his usual amount of contempt for me."

"What is your wish?" The demon asked, unconcerned about the ramifications. These two could probably unravel time between them. He'd let the pieces fall where they may. It wasn't like he had anything to lose anymore.

"I want you to take me forward in the original time line. Take me to a place where our dear Willow has been wronged by Ripper. "Make it a point in time where she is vulnerable."

************

Season 6.....

He still had the power to hurt her. Willow had gotten over her crush on Rupert Giles two years ago but he still had the ability to rip her into little shreds with a few well chosen words. Tonight he'd chosen them very well indeed.

The conversation still played in her head. He blind sided her with his criticism. She had been expecting an admonishment about going into a dark realm of magick but then she expected praise. After all, she'd given him Buffy back. Isn't that what he wanted most in the world? To see his Slayer alive and well? Wouldn't that stop the endless flow of grief and guilt he'd been swimming in since her death? Instead, she'd earned his contempt."You're a very stupid girl." He'd said. 

A tear streaked down her face. Giles had never talked down to her that way. This was the tone previously reserved only for Xander in his more obnoxious moments. Or Spike when he was. . .well, whenever he was around. Giles just didn't like him. The Watcher had been worried about her before. But never scornful. "Do you have any idea what you've done? The forces you've harnessed? The lines you've crossed?"

Yes, she did know, but she didn't give a damn. She said it aloud. "Do you hear me, Giles? I don't give a DAMN!" It was that simple. Willow had known it would be risky, but she was willing to lay her life, her very soul, on the line. Buffy was all that mattered. She couldn't bear the thought of Buffy being trapped in a hell dimension. 

Because Willow had done the spell that restored Angel's soul, she'd been partly responsible for his stint there. Instead of sending the jaded demon that inhabited his body to perdition, Buffy had to send Angel in his place. She couldn't forgive herself for that. Wouldn't forgive herself for that.

Her thoughts went winging back to Giles. "What a . . .what a. . ."

"Pratt?" Ethan supplied, coming into step with her. "Git? Pillock? Take your pick."

"Ahhhh!" She screeched, coming to a standstill. "Ethan Rayne!" She backed away a couple of steps.

"Well, now, that wasn't very polite." Ethan said, wagging an admonishing finger at her. 

"Oh, forgive me. " Willow said sarcastically. "But I'm not usually polite to people who've tried to kill me or me friends. I'm quirky that way."

Ethan held up a hand to her as if she were a toasty fire. "Mmm, I feel power."

"Long as that's all you're feeling." Willow said, stepping back further. "How did you get here? I thought you were put in an Initiative rehabilitation center."

"Funny thing, that." He said conversationally. "The old boys ran out of funding at the end of last year. They had to release me."

"That is a shame." Willow said. "I wouldn't have come here if I were you, Ethan. Buffy's going to-"

"What? Beat me to a bloody pulp?" He said dissmissively. "That bit's tired."

"I never quit getting a kick out of it."

Ethan managed to laugh, liking her moxie. And other things she possessed too. "So, that's what you're going to do then? Fetch the Slayer? Does she do all of your fighting for you?"

"No, of course not." Willow said, standing straighter. "I can take care of myself."

"It doesn't look like it, luv. Depending on doting old Ripper, floozy of a Slayer, and that stupid boy? I'd wager that is exactly what you do."

"Well, you're wrong." Willow clenched her hands at her sides. "For your information, I just brought Buffy back from the grave." Her eyebrow rose, expecting his admiration.

And she received it. Ethan's eyes widened and his mouth dropped a little. "I must say, I'm impressed. Clever girl. However did you do it?"

Willow almost felt like crying. Finally. She was getting the praise she should have received from Giles. Someone had recognized her achievement. "It involved an urn and I had to call Osiris. And-" 

Ethan listened to her go on, delighted by the display of anger and endearing petulance. He was even more delighted by the shockwave of dark power that emanated from her. She was truly unequaled. He'd never met anyone her age that could possess that much power and still remain human and sane. She was perfect for him. Just perfect. 

**************

"Okay, so do we have at least a working theory as to what's going on?" Xander asked, eyes going around the table. 

"Well, we have an idea." Giles hedged. "I wouldn't call it a theory."

"Let's go through it again. From the top, Giles." Buffy said, listening closely.

"Alright. Me. The other, younger, stupider me is messing with time."

"In the past." Willow added.

"Quiet right. In the past. Although, how he's doing that I can't say." He took a deep breath. "He's skewed the time line. Evidently, Ripper made Willow and I get, er,. . .involved. So, Jenny and I never well. . .we were merely friends." He said, blushing.

"So, Angel never killed Miss Calender because he never went evil in your time line?" Buffy asked, sighing a little. 

"No, we warned you in time." Jenny said. 

"But why didn't Miss Calender warn us in our time line?"

"It was my fault." Giles said, his eyes haunted. "She was afraid of disappointing me." Buffy patted his hand. He seemed to shake it off. "N-now, the time lines are running into each other. There is the way things originally happened, in the right time line. And how they are happening in his changed time line."

"It doesn't mean your time line's right." Jenny huffed.

"You're just saying that because you're dead in that one." Xander said, giving her an irritated look.

"Xander!" Giles bellowed. "Stop that."

"Oops." He looked at Jenny. "Sorry you're dead." 

"Alright then." Giles said. "Where were we?"

"Even though you flunked me in Computer Science."

"Stop that! There will be no taunting of dead people!"

"But-"

"Except Spike." Giles clarified.

"Does that apply to me too?" They all turned to see Angel filling Giles doorway.

"Deadboy!" Xander said, standing up. "He's evil! He came here to kill us!"

"Angel." Buffy breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought there was a Scooby meeting" He lifted a box of donuts. "I even have the jelly kind."

"Okay. Slide the donuts over the threshold and back away!" Xander ordered. "No pastries have to be hurt."

"Will you shut up?" Spike asked, standing up. "I thought this was a poof free zone. What's the matter? That little half demon pal of yours tell you about another hazy vision?"

"Who are you talking about?" Angel said, coming fully into the room. "Visions? Are you still blubbering about Drusilla?" Spike made a rude gesture. "Sorry about that fungus demon. Though, at least he didn't have antlers."

"Of course!" Buffy shouted in triumph. "Angel never left Sunnydale because he never went evil and he didn't kill Miss Calender."

"That's right. He never went evil. Willow helped me find a way to anchor his soul permanently. It took us a year and a half but we did it." Jenny explained. She smiled broadly. "You and Angel have been living together since then."

"What's going on here? None of you has made any sense since I walked in." Angel said, holding a hand to his forehead. "I think I'm getting a headache."

"You guys always give me a headache." Cordelia said, taking the box from Angel as she walked to the table like she owned the place. "I need some sugar."

"Let me guess." Xander said, looking at her carefully. "You never left Sunnydale because you are still in love with me. I never cheated on you with Willow because she was involved with Giles."

"I'm not sure what your deal is but you're half right." Cordelia said, selecting a powdered donut. "I was dating you up until three months ago. But I had to dump you when I saw that pizza boy outfit. That's when I realized you were a loser." She pondered that a moment. "Again."

"Good to know that you're still a bitch in any time line." Xander rolled his eyes.

"Then, what happened to Wesley?" Buffy asked.

"Who's Wesley?" Cordelia asked blankly. She bit into her donut.

Faith strolled in the door, a pack of weapons over her shoulder. "Patrol is done. Anyone save me a jelly donut?"

Everyone stilled. And that's when the fear and the panic began. Weapons were drawn, baffled glances were exchanged, and Willow looked for something to whack her with. During the chaos, Giles bent over at the waist with his head in his hands. He gave Jenny a sidelong glance and asked tiredly. "In that other time frame, do I have a lock on my door?"

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
